une aide inespérée
by oribe nanami
Summary: après Hadès,et le film avec Artémis, Athéna recherche un moyen pour ramener les chevaliers d'or alors que les chevaliers divins ménent une nouvelle vie,l'un d'eux prend une décision surprenante et Athena recoit une aide inespérée.Léger shonen aï
1. Chapter 1

Un nouveau départ

Préambule

Se situe après Hadès et le film avec Artémis et Apollon , se base sur les anime. Le problème de savoir comment les chevaliers d'or ont été ressuscité m'ayant inspiré ou du moins libérés de la « sculpture » dans laquelle ils sont emprisonnés. Plus d'autres petites choses.

Il se rappelait avec une acuité parfaite le jour où il s'était rendu compte que son amour ne lui serais jamais retourné. La douleur lui avait vrillé le cœur. Oui , il se souvenait exactement quant il l'avait réalisé. Il les avait aperçu, aussi blond l'un que l'autre, au regard aussi bleu. ils étaient l'illustration parfaite du prince et de la princesse des contes de fées ou les héros d'un shojo. C'en était déprimant. Il avait fait taire sa jalousie naissante et les avait rejoint, affichant une bonne humeur trompeuse, souriant, sincèrement heureux pour son meilleur ami. Il devait se faire une raison car c'est tout ce qu'il serait pour les années à venir. Il avait réussit à tous les bernés, enfin presque tous. Son frère qui le comprenait si bien et Saori san n'avaient pas été dupés, eux, par son attitude pleine d'entrain. Depuis toujours, il était celui qui attendait patiemment le retour de son aîné, celui qui patientait à côté de la déesse pendant que les autres partaient en mission, celui qui attendait qu'on lui retourne son amour en silence. Sa place auprès d'Athéna était évidente même si bien souvent on le considérait comme un boulet. Il se fichait comme d'une guigne de ce que les autres pouvaient penser. Il en avait assez d'être celui qui attendait. Ce jour là il s'était dit que maintenant c'était à leur tour d'attendre, il ressentait le besoin de partir, loin, pour se retrouver , June lui avait suggéré de l'accompagner sur l'île d'Andromède mais elle n'avait pas suscité un grand enthousiasme de la part de son ami. Ceci dit il pourrait se recueillir sur la tombe de son maître et de mettre au clair certaines choses avec l'amazone. Après il projetait de parcourir le monde, seul.

Il en avait longuement discuté avec Saori. Elle n'aurait jamais cru, que parmi tous ses défenseurs, se soi lui, en particulier qui exprimerait le désir de s'éloigner d'elle. A force de leur répéter qu'elle voulait qu'ils mènent une vie normale, cela était rentré dans le crane de l'un d'entre eux. Elle l'avait autorisé à partir.

Cette demande était tombée on ne peut plus mal, les dernières guerres avaient amoindries ses troupes. Les chevaliers d'or emprisonnés dans cette colonne au milieu du sanctuaire sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Depuis six ans elle recherchait une solution pour les libérer dans les archives de la bibliothèque du sanctuaire, aidé par Kiki et Shun avant son départ. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé et les pouvoirs d'Athéna étaient insuffisants pour défaire l'emprisonnement des chevaliers d'or.

Shyriu et Seyar avaient tenté de s'opposer au projet du plus jeune, sans succès. Ils s'étaient tournés vers Ikki pour qu'il raisonne son petit frère où au moins qu'il l'accompagne sans succès. Le phénix et June ne le découragèrent pas, ils connaissaient trop bien l'obstination d'Andromède quand il décidait de faire quelque chose. Cela faisait trois ans maintenant qu'il avait quitté le sanctuaire.

Saori relut la lettre, elle releva les yeux, fixa la messagère puis la relut une énième fois.

« Cette date, je suppose qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès mais cette décision c'est comme s'il me reniait »

dit-elle, attristée à l'adresse du chevalier du Caméléon.

« Shun vous est toujours fidèle, jamais il vous reniera Votre Altesse. C'est juste que... » voulut-elle réconforter sa déesse alors qu'elle même se trouvait au bord des larmes.

« C'est la même date que le jour du mariage de Hyoga .Il va falloir que j'annonce la nouvelle au chevalier du Cygne que son meilleur ami n'assistera pas à la cérémonie parce que lui même à ce moment là.... » elle ne put continuer sa phrase interrompu pas les sanglots de l'amazone. Elle se leva , entoura la guerrière des ses bras et la berça pour la consoler. Comment une telle chose avait-elle put se produire d'ailleurs?

« Ikki est-il au courant? » demanda-t-elle

« oui, il ne l'empêchera pas, si c'est ce que veux son petit frère adoré alors il le laissera faire »

« comme d'habitude » constata le déesse avec une pointe d'amertume. Elle n'arrivait pas à ressentir de la colère envers Andromède juste une immense tristesse.

« Cela fait combien de temps qu'il est dans ce monastère? »

« un an »

Saori défroissa le papier qu'elle tenait dans les mains, le fixant encore incrédule après une troisième

lecture.

« Quelle idée rentrer dans les ordres » maugréa l'amazone entre deux sanglots.

« le même jour que le mariage de Hyoga et Erii, enfin le noviciat dure deux ans au moins d'ici là Shun aura tout le temps de réfléchir à cet engagement » continua Saori.

« Vous n'allez pas vous y opposer? » la questionna June

« non, cette décision de sa part ne m'étonne qu'a moitié, quelle soit soit motivée soit par un chagrin d'amour soit par volonté d'expiation, il aura le temps pendant son noviciat d'y réfléchir sérieusement. J'espère seulement qu'il ne le fait pas pour de mauvaise raison »

« Il aurait pu devenir un de vos prêtre » protesta la jeune femme blonde.

Athéna ne pu s'empêcher de la taquiner malgré la gravité de la situation.

« Tu devrais être rassuré il ne risquera plu d'être tué dans un combat »

Le caméléon essuya ses larmes, se moucha et déclara

« j'aurais préféré le savoir avec quelqu'un d'autre plutôt que ça »

A son plus grand étonnement elle avait remarquablement bien encaissé quand Shun lui avait expliqué qu'il l'aimait comme une grande sœur, qu'il ne pourrait jamais éprouver les mêmes sentiments à son égard en s'excusant de lui faire de la peine, c'était tout lui, ça.

La porte du bureau de Saori s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, kiki surgissant comme un diable hors de sa boîte en s'exclamant:

« Votre altesse on a un problème avec une des armures d'argent »

« Allons voir » fit-elle, elle sortit, suivit de June.

Kiki toujours curieux ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil sur la lettre, laissée sur le bureau. Il fut aussi interloqué que Saori à sa lecture.

« Kiki, M'aurais tu dérangé pour rien? » l'interpelle la voix irritée de la déesse.

« Non,non, j'arrive »


	2. Chapter 2

chapitre 2 Nouveau départ 

Rubrique remerciement aux lecteurs et réponse aux commentaires 

Merci de lire cette histoire, la mettre en alerte et dans les favoris.

Vanou 7510 heureuse que cela te plaise , je pense la même chose toutefois le film m'a laissé perplexe, en plus j' ai trouvé la fin plus que bizarre, j'ai trouvé le film en lui même étrange autant sur la forme que sur le fond. Je pense qu'il faut le prendre un peu à part et comme j'ai lu que l'auteur l'avait renié cela explique peut être pourquoi cela n'inspire pas beaucoup. Et je me suis posé la question d'accord mais on fait comment pour les libérer? J'ai aussi du mal à croire que Saori puisse attenter à la vie de Pégase aussi. Bon j'ai vu le film sous titré en espagnol et comme mon espagnol est loin, des choses mon probablement échappées et j'ai trouvé peu crédible le fait que Seyar puisse se faire rétamer de cette façon par Cinna et Jabu. (pourtant j'aime bien ces deux personnages) même s'il subit encore les conséquences du combat contre Hadès. J'aime pas la fin non plus, c'est pas une fin ça. Mais je me demande dans quoi je me suis lancé.

Heroica fantasia 8 

alors pour le savoir, il faut lire la suite, e oui j'ai l'intention de la finir,ainsi que mon autre fic, surtout que je râle souvent devant mon ordi style « ben elle est pas finie cette histoire? Je jette un œil sur la dernière mise à jour et Ah d'accord elle a été abandonnée,

dommage »

pour la suite je vais devoir réviser saint seya (fiche des personnages) et ma mythologie.

Quelques précisions pour les besoins de l'histoire j'ai crée des personnages et parfois je trouve drôle de faire certains choix, comme celle de la constellation que j'ai choisie, oui parfois j'ai des idées qu'on pourrai qualifier de tordues. J'ai pris quelques libertés avec l'œuvre original aussi, je rappel aussi que je me base sur l'anime saint seya série et film. Pas sur les prequel. Si c'est comme ça que ça s'appelle.

Je demande votre indulgence pour les fautes restantes. Comme vous le constatez je suis nulle en titres. TT Sur ce bonne lecture.

Chapitre 2 Retrouvailles et nouveau départ 

Au temple du Bélier,Un attroupement c'était formé, composé de Marine, Cinna et Seyar et deux apprentis autour d'une armure d'argent. Sur son urne était dessiné un chien, une sorte de braque ou de lévrier. Les deux jeunes garçons boudaient, ne semblant pas très motivés à l'idée de prétendre à cette armure. C'était peut-être une armure d'argent mais c'était celle de la constellation du Grand Chien. A leur yeux elle n'était tout simplement pas assez « noble ».Le fautif en était Seyar qui s'était esclaffé à l'idée qu'un chevalier puisse fièrement porter le nom de chevalier du Grand Chien. Cependant pour le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que l'armure n'était pas très coopérative. Alors que les deux apprentis s'étaient approchés, elle était sortit de son urne, avait émis une vibration puis les avait violemment repoussés. Ils s'étaient retrouvés le cul par dessus la tête. Cela plusieurs fois de suite. Elle les refusait. Cinna s'était énervée car ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un tel incident se produisait avec cette armure. Elle avait donc trainée Marine et les autres, avec l'armure revenue dans son urne jusqu'au temple du Bélier. Athéna arriva en compagnie de Kiki et de June.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » les interrogea-t-elle

« L'armure de la constellation du Grand chien refuse tous ses prétendants, depuis des années. J'aimerai que Kiki m'en donne la raison » l'informa Cinna.

« Je crois avoir trouvé la raison mais la seule personne qui puisse valider mon hypothèse c'est vous Princesse Athéna » déclara Kiki.

A moitié amusée, Saori lui demanda quelle conclusion il tirait du comportement de l'armure.

« C'est simple, son propriétaire précèdent est encore vivant »

« C'est impossible, elle est morte » s'exclama outrée, l'Ophiocius.

« Elle? » s'étonna Seyar

« C'était une femme chevalier » confirma Marine émue

« Que c'est-il passé? » questionna Athéna.

« Quant il était grand pope Saga a ordonné divers assassinats dont celui de la porteuse de cette armure et celui de son maître. C'est Masque de Mort qui s'est chargé d'exécuter Maître Sabbas. Par contre le grand pope m'avait ordonné d'envoyer deux de mes hommes à l'époque pour la tuer car elle ne se trouvait pas au sanctuaire à ce moment là. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient trouvé son corps au fond d'un ravin, son armure à ses côtés » expliqua Cinna.

« Ils ne pouvaient pas être sur que ce soit elle, comment auraient-il pu la reconnaître avec son masque? » demanda Seyar.

« Elle avait une chouette tatouée sur son biceps droit, mes hommes ont confirmé sa présence quand ils ont retrouvé son corps. » indiqua la jeune femme.

« Cette marque n'est pas anodine, c'est la combattante offerte par une tribu d'Amazones à Athéna qui porte ce signe » expliqua Kiki.

Seyar observait Marine san, bien qu'elle porta son masque, il connaissait suffisamment son maître pour savoir que cette dernière se réjouissait à l'idée de savoir cette personne vivante. Un des ses souvenirs d'apprentis lui revint à la mémoire.

« Je frappe pas les filles, c'est aux hommes de les protéger» protestait un jeune seyar de neuf ans à l'adresse d'une femme brune

« Dis Marine comment veux que je t'aide à entrainer ton élève s'il refuse de se battre contre moi? »

demandait-elle à l'Aigle. Fier, les bras croisés, le nez levé insolemment, assuré d'être dans le vrai l'apprenti ne bougeait pas.

« Tu es un drôle de petit bonhomme toi ,es tu galant ou misogyne? tu as de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur aujourd'hui , je vais croire que tu es un homme galant » affirma-t-elle en ébouriffant les cheveux du garçon. C'est alors qu'il avait vu la chouette comme sur les pièces de monnaie,

« Il est chouette votre tatouage »

« C'est le signe que j'appartiens à notre déesse » lui avait-elle expliqué.

A ses souvenirs Pégase réalisa

« Marine San c'était ton amie »

« oui mais si elle était vivante on ressentirait son cosmos » fit-elle remarquer

« Elle était capable de le dissimuler et de faire croire à sa propre mort en utilisant le cadavre d'une fille, lui faire tatouer la chouette, aller jusqu'à abandonner son armure si c'était nécessaire pour que sa disparition soit crédible. Elle à toujours fait des trucs barges de toute façon » précisa Cinna.

« Est-elle capable de tuer une innocente dans ce but? » interrogea Athéna soucieuse.

« Non, c'est parce qu'elle commençait à douter du bien fondé des actions du sanctuaire qu'elle est partie » affirma catégoriquement Marine. Cinna confirma d'un signe de tête.

La déesse s'approcha de l'armure , posa sa main sur son urne, ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Son cosmos doré irradia autour d'elle. Quand elle les rouvrit ils brillaient de joie.

Rassurée, elle n'aurait pas du douter, elle n'oublierait plus. Quelque soit leur égarements ses chevaliers revenaient toujours vers elle. Elle confirma à la petite troupe: le chevalier du grand chien était vivante. Son armure lui était fidèle

elle expliqua qu'aucun des deux jeunes apprentis n'auraient pu prétendre l'endosser.

« Pourquoi? » demanda Pégase.

Saori s'adressa à Marine l'interrogea

« On sait que par sa mère elle à des ascendance du côté des amazones mais n'avait-elle pas du sang

de sorcier? »

« Vous avez devinez votre Altesse, sa mère était une amazone et son père un sorcier, mais comment pouvez vous le savoir? » lui répondit l'Aigle.

« la nature même de l'armure de la constellation du Grand chien fait que seul une personne pouvant utiliser la magie peut la porter » précisa Athéna

« Comment? Pourquoi? » s'étonnèrent-ils.

« Les porteurs de l'armure du grand et du petit chiens n'ont pas toujours été au service d'Athéna. Ils faisaient partit de la ''meute'' d'Hécate puis Hermès les lui a prit et les à prêter à sa sœur aînée. Cette armure est un cadeau d'Hermès c'est grâce à son sang que son porteur est l'une des rares personnes autorisé à utiliser la magie parmi les chevaliers d'Athéna. »exposa Kiki.

Comme tous le regardaient surpris; il protesta

« C'est mon boulot de connaître les détails sur les armures , c'est vrai quoi je suis super sérieux pour ça , depuis... » il ne put finir sa phrase, tous avaient compris.

« Pourquoi un dieu aurait-il agit de cette façon , verser son sang pour une amure d'argent et pas d'or? » objecta le chevalier Pégase,rendu méfiant après avoir combattu plusieurs divinités dont l'orgueil démesuré n'était pas le moindre défaut.

«Et aussi pour une de bronze » Précisa Athéna

« Il a été responsable de leur destruction une fois, et il voulait offrir son sang aux armures les moins considérées comme nobles selon lui, d'après les archives » indiqua l'ancien apprenti du Bélier.

« Pour une fois qu'un membre de votre famille est sympa avec nous » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse d'Athéna.

« Kiki » le gronda Marine.

« Mon petit frère a toujours été bienveillant envers les humains, depuis quelques siècles il intervient plutôt indirectement dans les affaires humaines » révéla la déesse.

Elle sourit à ses chevaliers, les congédiant. Elle devait parler avec Kiki.

Elle espérait le convaincre d'endosser l'armure de son maître. Chose à laquelle il se refusait.

Monastère de Froidemont 

Le jeune novice aimait méditer ou prier dans la petite chapelle attenante au monastère, il s'y trouvait à sa place. Froidemont était bâtit au dessus d'une immense grotte au sein de laquelle se trouvait un lac souterrain Il ressentait intensément les forces telluriques sur lesquelles étaient construis les bâtiments. Cet endroit simple recelait aussi de grands mystères sans qu'il ne sache en quoi cela consistait. . Au début, il ne pensait pas rester, il était simplement venu consulter des manuscrits anciens qui auraient pu les aider. Sa rencontre avec le père Mathieu l'avait apaisé. Le vieil homme avait beaucoup vécu avant de rejoindre les ordres. Bien qu'il ne fut pas baptisé, il lui avait proposé de se confesser. Il l'avait étonné lors de leur première rencontre quant le moine, en voyant la pandora box l'avait accueillit chaleureusement. Il connaissait l'existence du sanctuaire et de la chevalerie d'Athéna. Il pensait parfois que l'un des mystères du lieu était le père Mathieu lui même. Cet homme n'était pas étranger au fait qu'il se soit fait baptisé et qu'il émette le souhait d'entrer dans les ordres ensuite. Le moine était dubitatif et comme c'était son rôle s'était engagé à devenir le guide du jeune homme. Renoncer au monde était une décision lourde de conséquence, il fallait être sur de soi, ne pas le faire pour des mauvaises raisons. Ils auraient un long cheminement à faire . Et si au bout de chemin le chevalier renonçait à ce projet cette expérience serait tout aussi bénéfique, avait songé le père Mathieu. Il rendrait à César ce qui était à César1.

Pour l'instant Shun méditait quand il ressentit une menace. Qui pouvait donc menacer la tranquillité de cet endroit?

Son armure le recouvrit, ses chaînes partant en direction de la grotte. Il courut, arrivé à destination il vit le père Mathieu, au bord du lac. Soudain ses chaînes pointèrent, puis s'enroulèrent autour d'une silhouette, cachée dans la pénombre. Il avança et demanda:

« Qui est tu? »

la chaine enserrait l'intrus dans ses mailles . Il reconnut ce visage qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des années. Sa situation était inconfortable mais il n'avait jamais été aussi content d'être serré de cette façon. Il tenait un épais grimoire contre son torse.

« ça fait une sacré paye qu'on c'est pas vu alors toujours aussi masochiste poker face2 ? »

Son vis à vis fronça les sourcils , une seule personne au monde l'appelait de cette façon, il s'accroupit, dévisageant intensément l'intrus comme pour se convaincre lui même qu'il s'agissait bien de la personne à laquelle il pensait.

« Jude » murmura-t-il.

Ses retrouvailles furent interrompus par le père Mathieu

« Votre amie ne devrait pas tarder à arriver » déclara-t-il au nouveau venu.

La surface du lac émit une lueur bleutée , quand une personne surgit en plein milieu , ouvrant la bouche pour reprendre une grande gorgée d'air. Elle rejoignit la rive sur laquelle elle s'écroula. Ayant reprit sa respiration, elle scruta l'endroit où elle se trouvait, apercevant son complice enchaîné elle s'exclama

« Bordel de merde dans quel pétrin on s'est fourré encore? »

Ne ressentant aucune intention belliqueuse de leur prisonnier, les chaînes d'Andromède le relâchèrent. La jeune femme trempée jusqu'aux os comme son compagnon, lui adressa la parole

« Comment est le livre? »

« Ce vieux truc n'est pas mouillé , je vois pas pourquoi tu m'as poussé violemment dans le premier portail dimensionnel qui s'est ouvert, on est pas ou on devrait être » ronchonna le jeune homme blond.

« Désolé mais on était poursuivit par des démons enragés de s'être fait volé leur livre sacré, j'ai pris la première porte de sortie qui s'est présentée. Va pas te plaindre d'être encore en vie Monsieur mon plan est infaillible »

Leur querelle fut interrompue par le toussotement du père Mathieu, les deux intrus le dévisagèrent un instant. La jeune femme se rapprocha de son complice, une dague argentée surgissant dans la paume de sa main.

« Oh tout doux, tu vois bien qu'on craint rien, c'est un moine et je connais ce type, il est gentil comme tout » stipula-t-il en pointant du doigt Shun.

La jeune femme dévisagea Andromède,

« gentil mais pas inoffensif » rétorqua-t-elle en voyant l'armure.

Toujours sur ses gardes, Shun eut un sourire timide, il se tourna vers le père Mathieu pour obtenir des explications. Le moine ne semblait pas le moins du monde surpris par ce qui se passait.

« Vois tu Shun, il existe de part le monde des frontières entres différents mondes, nous, les moines de Froidemont sommes les gardiens de l'une d'entre elle. Ces jeunes gens sont arrivés chez nous par hasard au lieu de leur destination. , comme toi, ils appartiennent à une sorte de sanctuaire, mais beaucoup moins organisé que celui d'Athéna. A leur façon eux aussi veillent sur l'humanité »

Soudain, un cosmos rougeoyant apparut, encerclant les deux intrus , de leurs pieds à leurs têtes , c'est alors que le moine poussa son protégé vers eux qui fut aussi pris dans cet encerclement

en lui conseillant:

« Avant d'abandonner le monde, il faut gouter à ses saveurs pour savoir vraiment ce qu'on abandonne derrière soit et ne pas avoir de regrets. Les personnes que tu rencontreras te le ferons découvrir. Et qui sais pourront-ils t'aider dans la quête qui t'as mené jusqu'à nous »

Jude chancela s'agrippa à son amie en gémissant:

« J'ai horreur quand Angus décide de nous téléporter à distance , à propos Shun je te présente Aglaë, Aglaë je te présente Shun »

« C'est pas le cosmos d'Angus» lui indiqua la dénommée Aglaë.

Ils disparurent tous les trois, laissant le père Mathieu seul.

« Ras le bol, pourquoi on se retrouve dans des marais maintenant? » rouspéta Aglaë .

« Mais c'est super qui dit marais dit qu'on est pas loin de chez Angus. Pas trop secoué par le transfert, Shun? Shun? » s'inquiéta Jude

« Eho, votre copain est là. Évanoui mais en bonne santé Je suis super contente Maître Angus m'a autorisé à vous téléporter » s'enthousiasma une adolescente échevelée,les joues rouges, sur les bords du marais.

« Enfin je suis moins au point que lui mais vu que vous êtes là, tout va bien » continua-t-elle.

Aglaë jura,elle aurait bien aimé ne pas servir de sujet d'expérimentation pour les leçons du

sorcier.

Monastère de Froidemont deux jours plus tard 

Un jeune homme blond, adossé à un pilier attendait qu'on le reçoive. Deux moines arrivèrent, un homme d'une quarantaines d'années et un vieil homme. Le plus vieux engagea la conversation.

« Bonjour, vous êtes venu pour voir Shun, Hyoga? »

« Oui, je suis venu le dissuader de mettre en pratique ce projet insensé. Il ne peut pas abandonner son statut de chevalier d'Athéna sur une subite lubie sous l'influence de quelqu'un qu'il respecte. » expliqua-t-il calmement.

Le père Mathieu eut un sourire ironique,

« shun n'est pas aussi manipulable que vous le pensez bien au contraire. Ceci dit je crains que vous ne puisiez lui parler »

« Vous m'interdisez de discuter avec lui mon père? » questionna froidement le Cygne.

« Pas le moins du monde, en tant que directeur de conscience je lui ai conseillé de profiter de la vie avant de nous rejoindre. Je l'ai donc renvoyé dans le monde »

« Vous dites la vérité ? Il a quitté cet endroit? »

« Douteriez vous de la parole d'un religieu, jeune homme? » Demanda l'autre moine.

« Non,non, vous savez ou il est? »

« Non » répondit le père Mathieu »

Peu de temps après son départ, le frère Vincent china son ami

« Mentir vous vaudras trois pater et deux ave Père Mathieu, vous savez parfaitement où se trouve votre protégé, mais quand même pourquoi l'avoir baptisé si ce n'est pour l'envoyer parmi ces individus?N'est-ce pas le pousser à l'excès inverse de ce qu'il était venu chercher ici?»

«Le baptême permet une protection aux âmes , nous pouvions bien accorder cela à un des protecteur de notre terre. Voyez vous mon ami , la foi de Shun envers Notre Seigneur ne sera jamais aussi forte que celle qu'il ressent envers sa déesse. Une bonne action n'est jamais perdue, son baptême nous donnera une chance infime de pouvoir gagner une âme aussi pure, plus tard. Je vous rappelle que moi aussi dans ma jeunesse j'ai mené ce que vous nommeriez une vie de débauches. Il lui faut apprendre à aimer la vie avant toute chose. De surcroit j'honore une dette, due à mon travail d'exorciste, envers une vielle connaissance »

Frère Vincent secoua la tête de droite à gauche en souriant:

« Père Mathieu, votre comportement n'est pas très catholique, pour un moine de notre ordre »

Quelque part dans le monde 

L'adolescente contemplait le dormeur, intriguée par la couleur de ses cheveux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de les toucher. Elle retira aussitôt sa main quand il ouvrit les yeux.

« Bonjour, pardon c'est juste que comme tu as les cheveux verts tu pourrais être l'enfant d'une fée. Là où je suis née on raconte qu'elle ont de long cheveux verts, une queue de serpent mais comme on leur a volé leur trésor elles ont quittées le monde des humains. Je t'ai préparé ton déjeuné, comme je savais pas ce que mangent les japonais, tu as le choix entre croissant pancakes café, thé, ou chocolat. Je m'appelle Louise mais tout le monde m'appelle Loulou, je m'excuse pour la téléportation ratée mais je m'attendais pas à transférer une troisième personne. C'est ma faute si vous avez atterris en plein milieu des marais. J'étais satisfaite de moi mais Maître Angus m'a sermonné en disant que je devais être capable de gérer les impondérables de manière plus efficace. Tiens » dit-elle en posant le plateau sur les genoux de son invité. Assommé par cette logorrhée débitée à toute vitesse, shun encore à moitié réveillé, tenta de rassembler ses souvenirs de la veille. bon, on lui servait le petit déjeuner au lit c'est donc que ses hôtes ne lui voulaient aucun mal mais était-il encore dans son monde? Il pensa aux explications du père Mathieu et à ses dernières recommandations.

Comme si elle avait deviné ses pensées, l'adolescente lui précisa:

« On est en Écosse, chez mon maître. Ton armure est dans ta chambre, quand tu auras finis on rejoindra tout le monde. Sa seigneurie est impatiente de te rencontrer. »

1Tout le monde connait ses classiques?

2J'aime beaucoup cette expression


	3. Chapter 3

chapitre 3 une curieuse petite famille 

Alistair Mac dougal, journaliste globe trotter, accessoirement héritier de l'empire du nom éponyme,propriétaire d'un groupe de média parmi les plus puissant du monde, chantonnait devant son miroir .il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet. Un fin duvet doré recouvrait son menton, ses boucles rousses flamboyantes retenue dans une queue de cheval basse, les yeux vifs,le sourire canaille. Il se trouva parfaitement présentable pour rencontrer leur invité. C'était bon de rentrer à la maison. Enfin techniquement il n'était pas chez lui mais chez son cousin Angus, et ce n'était pas vraiment son vrai chez lui. Tout au long de ses pérégrinations autour du globe, il s'était composé une nouvelle famille, parfois aux prix d'âpres négociations. Ce qui n'était pas mal pour un type au tempérament solitaire. Il aimait bien les gens mais pas les attaches trop contraignantes. Les membres de sa famille le comprenait et l'acceptait tel quel. Il rejoignit les autres pour le petit déjeuner. Angus affichait la mine des mauvais jours, contrarié, il sermonnait Aglaë et Jude. Courage matelot, il allait devoir se farcir les récriminations de son cousin et tuteur de bon matin.

Il se versa une tasse de café, se servit des pancakes, écoutant d'une oreille distraites les plaintes du sorcier.

Loulou précédait Shun dans le couloir, quand ils entendirent des éclats de voix, il hésita avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Louise lui prit la main, le fit entrer dans un petit salon. Ils arrivaient en plein milieu d'une discussion entre quatres personnes. Un homme brun, grand, mince, au visage aussi acéré que la lame d'un couteau, au port altier, vêtu de noir, exprimait son mécontentement à peine voilé d'inquiétude Deux fauteuils faisait face à un canapé couleur grenat , une table basse sur laquelle était posé des tasses, des assiettes remplies de nourriture, une cheminée dispensant la douce chaleur de son foyer. Une atmosphère chaleureuse régnait dans la pièce malgré la dispute en cours. Si on pouvait appeler ce qui se passait une querelle. Angus parlait d'une voix forte mais calme. tandis que Jude se plaignait de la manière dont ils étaient arrivés au manoir.

« J'ai rien contre la gamine mais franchement tu aurais pu nous téléporter toi même, nous aurions évité le désagrément d'arriver dans les marais. »

« C'était l'occasion pour qu'elle mette en pratique la théorie dans une situation réelle, c'est une bonne chose. Vous ne risquiez rien puisque je la supervisai, et pour votre atterrissage dans les marais c'est votre faute »

« je ne suis pas d'accord » bouda le jeune homme.

« Louise s'apprêtait à transférer deux personnes pas trois. Je ne veux pas voir débarquer dans ma demeure des émissaires du sanctuaire nous accusant d'enlèvement d'un des leur, s'en prendre à mon élève. Certains d'entre eux sont plutôt du genre je cogne d'abord, je pose les questions ensuite »

« Pas fait exprès, le Père Mathieu l'a fait basculer en le poussant. C'était pas volontaire »

Alistair se mit à rire, tant la scène l'amusait entre le sérieux d'Angus et la désinvolture de Jude.

Agacé le magicien se tourna vers lui:

« Je vous en prie ne riez pas, vous nous voyez leur expliquer pardon mais c'était un kidnapping involontaire, Je ne trouve pas que cela prête à rire. Aglaë dit quelque chose, tu arrive à les raisonner habituellement »

Assise dans un des fauteuils, l'interpelée buvait tranquillement son café, impassible devant la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux.

« Le mal est fait mon oncle, nous n'en avons plus qu'a gérer les conséquences » elle, aussi brune, les cheveux coupé court, une fine cicatrice barrait son visage en diagonale, vêtue d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche.

« est-ce vraiment involontaire? » siffla-t-elle, dardant un regard noir sur Alistair. Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui , lui fit face, posa sa main sur le dos du canapé.

« Si je me souviens bien, le moine est un de vos vieux amis, non? Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez? Un conseil pour votre comportement envers notre invité: pas touche. Elle recula Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce regard?» s'inquiéta-elle.

Le journaliste sourit d'un air canaille , l'occasion était trop belle pour la laisser passer

« Non! Qu'est-ce que vous faites? » protesta surprise la jeune femme.

il l'enlaça par la taille, choquée, elle voulut se dégager, ils tombèrent sur le sol tous les deux.

« lâchez moi espèce de pervers »

«Je veux un câlin matinal pour mon retour à la maison. Oh bonjour » il avait aperçut Louise et Shun qui les observaient silencieusement. Désarçonné par ce qu'il venait de voir,Andromède salua ses hôtes timidement. L'atmosphère de cette maison était très différente de la rigueur du sanctuaire. Ses habitants n'avaient pas l'air bien dangereux.

« Eh ma loulou tu ne viens pas me dire bonjour petite sœur? »

« Si attaque de câlin » l'adolescente se précipita dans les bras d'Alistair, qui tenait toujours fermement Aglaë par la taille tout en faisant un baiser d'esquimau à l'enfant.

Dégouté,Angus se détourna de la scène, gluante d'affection,focalisant son attention sur son invité surprise.

« Je m'excuse nous manquons à tous nos devoir, bienvenu parmi nous. Avez vous bien dormi? »

« euh oui, je vous remercie pour votre généreuse hospitalité votre seigneurie » remercia-t-il en s'inclinant.

Angus eut un sourire bienveillant,

« Je crains qu'il n'y ait erreur sur la personne, ce n'est pas moi que vous devez appelez ainsi ».

Louise pouffa, Aglaë se libéra de l'emprise du rouquin, remit sa chemise en place, avec un mouvement d'humeur. Andromède sentit un cosmos doré plein de chaleur presque brulant, ressemblant à celui d'Athéna les envelopper tous. Avec surprise, shun constata qu'il émanait du jeune homme roux.

« Si nous faisions les présentations ? » proposa ce dernier tout en se relevant.

«Tu connais déjà Louise, l'apprentie D'Angus Sorcier alchimiste rabat joie, mon cousin et tuteur, qui se tient si droit qu'on dirait qu'il a un balais enfoncer dans le cul,mais on peut compter sur lui, en désignant l'homme vêtu de noir,.ce dernier haussa les yeux au ciel aux commentaires, Si j'ai compris Jude et toi vous vous êtes rencontrés en Éthiopie pendant votre enfance. si tu le connaissait à l'époque je ne te surprendrais pas en te révélant qu'il est devenu le meilleur voleur du monde. la personne d'une humeur de chien quasi permanente, pas tout le temps heureusement pour nous, est notre nounou garde du corps. C'est une redoutable guerrière. Dommage, il manque deux personnes à notre petite réunion familiale. Je pourrais probablement les présenter plus tard. And the last but not the least , votre humble serviteur, Alistair Mac Dougal, présente incarnation d''Hermès. Fit-il en faisant une révérence.

Un frisson parcouru l'échine du jeune chevalier, il fronça les sourcils, il réfléchit sur la façon de se comporter face à un dieu non belliqueux. Une nouveauté pour un chevalier habitué à d'autres comportements divins. Il s'agenouilla avec déférence.

« Non, non, pas de ça entre nous j'ai horreur des formalités» déclara Hermès le prenant par le coude, le faisant se relever.

« Je n'ai aucun sanctuaire officiel, je me plait à me considérer comme un compagnon de route, un ami bienveillant .pour les hommes. Je suis heureux de pouvoir rencontrer l'homme qui à laisser Hadès emprunter son corps à la seule fin de pouvoir le détruire. Félicitation pour ton don de dissimulation. C'est une ruse digne de moi» déclara-t-il en souriant.

Le jeune homme rougit, embarrassé, c'était un bien curieux compliment.

Méfiante la guerrière se demandait ce que son «maître » avait bien pu encore inventer.

Rubrique réponse aux commentaires 

Nous verrons plus tard si le petit doigt de Vanou a raison.

Quels sont les intentions d'Hermès ?est-il l'aide inespérée ? A suivre.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Sanctuaire

« Je te volerai ton diamant le plus pur et je le pervertirai » lui susurrait-il à l'oreille. Elle se réveilla, oppressée.

Elle le croisait souvent, dans des endroits différents, lors de réceptions donnés par la fondation Graad, parmi les passants dans la rue, au sanctuaire. Elle le croisait souvent mais ne l'avait jamais rencontré réellement. Il lui apparaissait dans ses songes. Sympathique, charmeur, il lui répétait inlassablement cette phrase « je te volerai ton diamant le plus pur et le pervertirai » Il la tourmentait ainsi depuis des mois dans ses rêves. Il était une menace indistinct, floue. Elle n'arrivait pas à l'identifier. De quel diamant parlait-il?Elle préssentait que ce n'était pas d'une pierre précieuse dont le visiteur de ses songes parlait. Saori se leva, une bonne douche lui ferait du bien, avant la réunion.

Dans le bureau de Saori, plusieurs personnes ayant ressentis la brusque disparition et réapparition du cosmos d'Andromède, discutaient. Tous c'était étonné de la présence D'ikki en Grèce. Il leur avait expliqué qu'il pensait que son petit frère y était revenu. Il ne s'était pas affolé quand ils avaient tous ressentis les mouvements hiératique du cosmos de shun.

Hyoga s'en étonna « Tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup t'inquiéter pour ton frère, il envoie une lettre dans lequel il indique qu'il veut rentrer dans les ordres, quitte subitement le monastère pour disparaître on ne sait où,on ignore dans quel état d'esprit il est. Tu ne te soucies pas de ce qui a pu lui arriver? »

« Shun va bien, s'il était en danger je le saurais. Il reviendra quant il le souhaitera , je trouve que tu te soucies bien du sort de mon petit frère, Hyoga. La seule chose qui devrais te préoccuper en ce moment c'est la préparation de ton mariage et ta fiancé »lui répondit son aîné irrité.

« shun est mon ami » se buta Hyoga.

« je suis sur qu'il va bien et qu'il nous donnera bientôt de ses nouvelles » intervint Saori.

Phénix passa sa main droite sur sa nuque ,

« ça je sais pas, je ne crois pas lui avoir donner le bon exemple quand je partais pendant des mois sans donner de mes nouvelles .La situation est assez ironique j'avais envie de passer du temps avec lui et c'est lui qui vadrouille de part le monde. Bah je suppose que c'est à mon tour d'attendre»

« Tu prend la chose du bon côté à ce que je vois » constata Seya.

Ikki haussa les épaules.

« Je vais repartir vu que je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester ici »

Le téléphone sonna.

« On parie que c'est notre fugueur? » plaisanta Pégase

Saori décrocha le combiné, écarquilla les yeux de surprise, se retint de rire.

« Bonjour shun, comment vas tu? »

Ikki sourit ironiquement en voyant les autres souffler de soulagement. Quant allaient-ils comprendre que Shun était tout à fait capable de se débrouiller. Dire qu'on parlait toujours de son côté sur protecteur envers son petit frère. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier l'horreur de la possession de Shun par Hadès, mais ce qui l'alarmait vraiment c'était le côté sacrificiel du caractère de son frère. Depuis leur aventures aux enfers il s'était juré de veiller encore plus sur lui. Seulement il le faisait de loin, Shun ayant besoin de se prouver qu'il était capable de réaliser des choses par lui même. Sans compter que l'annonce du mariage du Cygne l'avait passablement ébranlé. Il jeta un mauvais regard au concerné. D'ailleurs ce dernier ne s'était-il jamais rendu compte de.....

Saori lui passa le combiné.

« Salut petit frère, où est tu? »

« Bonjour Ni san, en Écosse, chez des amis, je pense y rester un peu. Angus possède peut-être des livres qui pourront nous aider a libérer les chevaliers d'or. Comme c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Loulou,ils m'ont invité. »

« Loulou? » demanda-til sur un ton plein de sous entendu , ce qui suscita un regain d'intérêt de Hyoga.

« Ne vas pas t'imaginer des choses grand frère, Louise pourrait être notre petite sœur. J'ai aussi retrouvé un ami d'enfance du temps où je suivais mon entraînement sur l'île d''Andromède; Jude. June le connait .Elle vous en parlera »

« Profite bien de ton séjour petit frère »

« Merci frangin » il raccrocha. Interloqué Ikki mit un instant à faire de même.

« Il m'a appelé frangin. » dit-il incrédule, le langage policé de Shun se relâchait.

« Alors? » demanda le Cygne.

« Il est en pleine forme, chez des amis en Ecosse qui l'ont invité pour l'anniversaire d'un de leur membre » répondit-il. Il n'en pensa pas moins que son frère lui cachait quelque chose.

« Nous voilà tous rassurés à présent » conclut Saori.

June arriva, demanda

« Des nouvelles? »

« Shun est en Ecosse chez des amis, il a retrouvé un de vos amis d'enfance, un certain Jude »expliqua Ikki

« Ce..Ce sale petit voleur?! Il a une très mauvaise influence sur shun! » s'emporta-t-elle.

En Ecosse 

Shun venant juste de raccrocher, se tourna vers Loulou

« C'est fait, je les ai prévenu, ils savent où je suis. Je leur ai expliqué que vous m'aviez invité pour ton anniversaire. »

« Ta famille doit être rassurée alors, vous êtes nombreux ? »

« Il mes reste juste ni san mais nous formons aussi une sorte de famille, pas comme la votre mais »

Louise : « Tu sais nous aussi on est une famille de cœur, c'est grand frère qui nous a tous trouvé et rassemblé, tu as une fiancée? »

« non »

« Un fiancé alors? »

« ….. »

elle posa sa main sur le cœur de Shun, il sursauta quant elle constata

« c'est triste un amour à sens unique »

« Louise combien de fois t'ai-je dis de tenir ta langue, n'importune pas notre invité avec tes questions indiscrètes. Retourne à tes potions » la sermonna Angus

« oui maître » elle se retourna vers Shun

« je suis contente que tu reste pour mon anniversaire »

« je m'excuse de l'impolitesse de mon élève, sa curiosité est sans borne quelquefois » s'excusa-t-il auprès de son hôte.

Gêné le jeune homme répondit maladroitement

« Ce n'est rien, elle est amusante. L'atmosphère familiale autour de sa seigneurie est différente de celle autour de notre déesse, je suis heureux de vous avoir rencontré. »

« hum Ne soyez pas aussi confiant avec des inconnus que vous venez à peine de rencontrer , puis marmonnant il se pourrait que vous le regrettiez bientôt » » émit le sorcier énigmatique.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

_Souvenirs d'enfances éthiopiens,un anniversaire , une prière _

Comme tout le monde la fixait avec de grands yeux étonnés, June commença:

« Parfois notre maître nous emmenait à Massaoua 1, shun disparaissait pendant des heures à chaque fois que nous croisions Jude au port. Pourtant la première fois que nous l'avons rencontré il avait volé l'argent pour le ravitaillement de notre camps d'entraînement.

_Retour dans le passé _

« Reviens espèce de sale voleur » criait June, courant après un après un garçon d'une dizaines d'années, suivit par Shun. Elle rattrapa le fugitif, l'attrapa par le col,s'apprêta a le frapper, shun retint son bras.

« June, non, sa vie doit être difficile pour qu'il en soit réduit a voler »

« Shun ne prend pas son partie, c'est l'argent pour le ravitaillement de ce mois »

« Comment tu t'appelles, tu n'as pas de famille ?» demanda-t-il compatissant au voleur.

Le garçonnet, tenu par la poigne de fer de la fille masquée, en débrouillard et rusé gamin des rues, sut qu'il pouvait se faire un allié du garçon au visage candide.

« Jude. Ma mère est morte, mon pater est en prison pour deux mois » répondit-il

« tu vois June » remarqua Shun

« Ne sois pas aussi naïf toi, ça se trouve il nous raconte des bobards » remarqua-t-elle.

« Ne sois pas aussi méfiante, relâche le, tu nous rends ce que tu nous a pris s'il te plaît? Cet argent permet d'acheter de l'eau potable et de la nourriture pour les habitants de l'île d'Andromède » dit-il en souriant au voleur.

« Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas être aussi crédule, comme s'il allait nous rendre ce qu'il a volé. »

Il était assez d'accord avec la furie, ce type était incroyablement naïf. Mais on ne s'était pas adresser à lui en lui souriant aussi gentiment, depuis bien longtemps. Pour réussir à s'enfuir il se résolut à abandonner son butin , il fouilla dans sa poche, lança la bourse à Shun. Surprise, June le relâcha, il en profita pour s'enfuir, en criant

« Ta copine a raison, t'es vraiment trop naïf toi »

Ils s'étaient revus et ils étaient devenus amis. Jude s'installait sur une borne d'amarre, patientait, hélait Shun quand il débarquait. Son maître l'autorisant à rejoindre son copain sous les protestations de June. Le gamin des rues, l'entraînant à sa suite dans diverses tribulations, allant à délivrer des coqs de combats aux milieux de la rue, poursuivit par leur bookmaker hésitant entre rattraper les gosses et ses bêtes ,jusqu'à lui apprendre à jouer aux cartes en pariant de l'argent,

« il y eut aussi cette histoire avec les contrebandiers d'animaux protégés, bref, je ne vous détaille pas toutes les mésaventures dans lesquelles il l' a entrainé » conclut June, devant les yeux écarquillés de ses auditeurs. Eux qui voyait Shun comme un enfant plutôt sage et tranquille étaient effarés par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

Shun ne répondait pas à son interlocuteur téléphonique, une réflexion de ce dernier l'ayant plongé dans ses souvenirs d'enfance.

« T'es con ou quoi? Tu te laisses frapper par ces deux brutes alors que tu es tout à fait capable de te défendre. Je l'ai vu quand tu m'a sortis d'affaire il y a quelques mois. Pourquoi tu caches ce que tu es vraiment capable de faire? » le questionnait Jude.

« Ce sont mes amis, je ne veux pas leur faire de mal. » répondit-il.

« C'est ce que tu crois ,moi, je pense qu'ils te considèrent comme un ennemi .Quand aura lieu l'épreuve pour obtenir l'armure d'Andromède? »

« Dans quelques jours »

« Tu sais qu'il y a des paris qui cours sur qui l'obtiendra? J'aurai parié sur toi, j'aurais surement remporté la mise »

«tu es le seul à le penser tu sais »

« Personne pense que mon père est un arnaqueur quand on le croise pour la première fois, il cache bien son jeu comme toi, poker face. Tes rivaux penseront te vaincre facilement quant tu te battras réellement contre eux, il seront vachement surpris. Zut. Je serai pas là pour te féliciter, mon père a finit par se faire totalement griller , on quitte le pays dés demain »

« Si j'obtiens l'armure je retournerai au Japon , retrouver Ni san, ce sera un nouveau départ pour tous les quatre alors »

« Comment si? Bien sur que tu l'auras » protesta Jude.

« Merci pour tes encouragements » le remercia Shun.

« Shun? Shun? Es tu toujours là? » s'inquiéta Hyoga à l'autre bout du fil.

« Rassures toi, June exagère à propos de Jude, nous avons juste fait des bêtises de gamins. »

« je profite de t'avoir au téléphone pour te demander si tu veux être mon témoin » en profita le cygne.

Il y eu un nouveau blanc à l'autre bout du fil.

« J'aimerais que mon meilleur ami soit présent à mon mariage, shun sera tu rentré à temps ? »

« Oui,J'accepte avec joie »

« Tant mieux, à bientôt »

Shun raccrocha, restant un moment immobile, tête baissée. Pourquoi cela lui déchirait autant le cœur? Idiot. il savait parfaitement pourquoi.

« Vous avez appris une mauvaise nouvelle? » s'inquiéta Angus

Shun lui sourit.

« non, au contraire mon meilleur ami va se marier, il m'a demander d'être son témoin. C'est un honneur, vous ne trouvez pas ?»

Le sorcier observa le jeune homme, s'approcha et l'enlaça, d'abord surpris,il se raidit puis il pensa que comme son élève, son hôte savait lire dans les cœurs

« avez vous avouez votre amour à la personne concernée? »

« Non, je préfère le savoir heureux »

« Je trouve admirable que vous vous sacrifiez pour le bonheur de ceux que vous aimez toutefois cette jeune fille n'a pas eu le choix entre vous deux puisque vous le lui avez rien dit, c'est dommage» Andromède ne le détrompa pas.

Shun posa son front sur l'épaule du sorcier, se laissa aller. Il était juste bien là, les bras d'Angus formant un nid réconfortant.

Assistant à cette scène, Louise pensa en souriant malicieusement

« mon maître est complètement à côté de la plaque. »

* * *

Andromède s'était vite accoutumé aux usages de la maisonnée, tous l'ayant assez vite adopté. le manoir ressemblait à un moulin à vent Chacun ayant ses habitudes. Jude allait et venait comme bon lui semblait. Sa seigneurie s'occupait de diriger son groupe dans une autre aile du manoir. Il veillait sur sa famille, taquinant chacun selon son caractère. Aglaë, qui pratiquait plusieurs arts martiaux, était aussi parvenu à le faire participer à son entraînement. Parfois il se disait qu'il aimerait bien rester. Il lui semblait que cet endroit était un refuge, pour panser les plaies de ses nouveaux amis. Il était bien trop tôt à ce stade de leur relation pour leur poser des questions personnelles. A des silences éloquents, à des regards échangés, à des phrases anodines, à des gestes à peines esquissés, il comprenait que ses hôtes avaient eux aussi soufferts. Rassemblés autour d'Alistair il formait une famille chaleureuse, unie, mystérieuse. Il songeait qu'il aimerait, lui aussi, avoir une famille. Il soupira, ce désir ne se réaliserait probablement jamais en ce qui le concernait. Sauf si Ikki décidait de se poser un jour et arrivait à faire le deuil d'Esméralda. Il pourrait rencontrer quelqu'un et lui, il pourrait jouer les tonton gâteau. Ah, il pourrait surement le faire avec les futurs enfants de Hyoga. Ce n'était pas le moment de rêvasser à un improbable avenir. Il se concentra sur ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Dans la bibliothèque,shun recherchait des ouvrages susceptibles de l'intéresser. Des biographies sur voleurs et bandits célèbres aux cours des siècles, Rob Roy, Wild, Cartouche,Mandrin, Al Caponne côtoyaient des grimoires de sorcellerie, d'alchimie de Nicolas Flamel,de divination de Nostradamus. Des ouvrages de potions et filtres divers. Les œuvres d'auteurs de tous les siècles composaient aussi la bibliothèque.

Ne trouvant rien,il s'accordait une pause en feuilletant un épais dictionnaire de mythologie mondiale. Il avait lu l'article concernant Athéna, maintenant il lisait celui concernant Hermès. A sa lecture, une idée encore un peu floue naquit dans son esprit sans qu'il ne parvienne à la définir. Dans un coin de la pièce Angus écrivait des lettres, en surveillant Loulou à qui il avait donné comme tâche de ranger les rayons. Shun sourit devant l'indulgence du maître envers son élève, qui ne rangeait absolument rien. Elle était profondément absorbée par la lecture d'un ouvrage passionnant s'il devait en croire son expression. Angus jeta un coup d'œil sur le livre lu par son apprentie : Philtres D'amour par V. Kalliste. Il eut lui aussi un léger sourire. Bah c'était de son âge de s'intéresser à ce genre de choses. Il passa en revu les fréquentations masculines de Louise, se faisant la réflexion qu'il aurait une conversation avec chacun des garçons. Elle était bien trop jeune pour passer aux choses sérieuses . On n'est jamais trop prudent. Ils étaient tous les trois plongés tranquillement dans leurs activités respectives ; seul le crissement d'un plume sur le parchemin et le froissement des pages tournées troublaient le silence de la pièce , quand une musique bruyante et joyeuse les firent sursauter. Louise fut la première à réagir,

« c'est pour mon anniversaire, youpie » elle se précipita hors de la pièce en courant, suivit par les deux hommes, intrigués par tout ce charivari.

«Quel âge va-t-elle avoir déjà? » demanda Shun

« treize ans » répondit Angus

Ils trouvèrent les autres dans le salon, décoré pour l'occasion, un buffet était dressé avec gâteaux et confiseries à profusion. Jude jouait du violon pendant qu' Alistair et Louise tourbillonnaient. Assise, dans le canapé, Aglaë les regardait. Ils s'arrêtèrent, lorsque Angus proposa d'offrir son cadeau à la jeune fille, de leur part à tous .

« C'est pas le grimoire qu'on a volé ? »s'étonna Jude

« Si, Il lui sera plus qu'utile pour pour les années à venir » répondit Angus.

« Si nous dansions à nouveau? » demanda Alistair en attrapant Shun par la taille, qui devint écarlate, tout en bégayant

« je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'apprendre à danser et »

«Quelle tristesse mais ce n'est pas un problème je suis un excellent danseur, je peux t'apprendre »

Shun embarrassé,jeta un regard à la jeune femme brune.

Aglaë se leva,tira le journaliste par l'épaule en arrière.

« N'embarrassez pas shun » lui reprocha-t-elle

« Je ne pensais pas à mal, tu sais qu'au début le tango se dansait entre hommes? »

« Par manque de femmes et on est pas dans un bordel argentin »remarqua Aglaë

« Comment sais tu ce genre de truc? » demanda Hermès suspicieux.

« Bon tu sera ma partenaire alors »

« Hors de question de jouer les ballerines non , n'en profitez pour me peloter » Aglaë se retrancha derrière le canapé, poursuivit par un Hermès joueur.

« alors tu te plais parmi nous? » demanda Jude à Shun.

« Oui mais je suis un peu gêné je n'ai aucun cadeau pour Loulou »

« Pas grave, je te pardonne si tu danses avec moi » répondit la concernée.

« je ne sais pas »

« viens, je te montre, c'est grand frère qui m'a appris » elle l'entraîna au milieu de la pièce.

La danse finie, Louise se tourna vers Aglaë

« Tu ne vas pas chanter?Allez pour mon anniversaire?S'il te plait Aglaë » la supplia Louise.

« Je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée, je n'ai pas un répertoire de chanteuse d'opéra tu sais » fit la guerrière

« Allez quoi pour l'anniversaire de notre petite sœur » renchérit Alistair.

« Je vous aurais prévenu » les avertit-elle.

Elle commença a chanter 2:

_« O là tavernier,sers nous toutes les bonnes choses que nous aimons, _

_la vie comme ça est délectable,_

_quand tous ensemble nous festoyons,_

_tant qu'on ne roule pas sous la table,_

_tant qu'on peut rire sans perdre raison,_

_une goutte d'hypocras, et quelqu'un prés de toi,_

_qui t'enlace et t'embrasse,_

_des deux côtés même à la fois, _

_on a toujours besoin de ça._

_O la tavernier,sers nous toutes les bonnes choses que nous aimons, _

_la vie comme ça est délectable,_

_quand tous ensemble nous festoyons,_

_tant qu'on ne roule pas sous la table,_

_tant qu'on peut rire sans perdre raison. _

_Satisfaits? » demanda-t-elle?_

«.... » Tous la fixaient interloqués

« J'aurais du m'en douter » fit Angus passant une mains sur son front.

« Chanter des chansons pareilles avec une aussi jolie voix » se lamenta Jude.

« Tes chansons sont toujours marrantes » s'amusa Louise joyeusement.

Une cloche retentit à l'extérieur suivit d'un hennissement, Louise s'exclama « super Yao et Gulapi sont revenus et courut à l'extérieur pour accueillir les arrivant.

Jude expliqua à shun, étonné

« Tu vas faire connaissance avec Yao le gardien de notre oracle Gulapi et de Gulapi elle-même. Je vais les rejoindre »

Angus ayant disparu,Aglaë aussi, Shun se dit qu'il devait profiter de l'occasion.

Ils étaient seuls, tous les deux, c'était le moment où jamais. Il avait tourné et retourné dans sa tête la façon dont il allait implorer son aide. Il vit Hermès, assis dans le canapé, s'avança, s'agenouilla, en face de lui, l'implora

« Beau compagnon de la nuit sombre3, à la baguette d'or, conducteur des âmes, prêtez attention à ma requête. Vous qui conduisez les âmes en leurs derniers séjours , vous qu'on nomme Psychopompe, je vous implore à genoux, aider nous à délivrer nos frères du sort qui les enchaînent à une si cruelle destinée. Punis d'avoir accomplis leur devoir envers notre déesse. Je vous en prie venez nous en aide afin de les libérer du châtiment divin qui les frappe. »

Il y eut un long silence avant que le dieu ne parle.

Hermès se pencha, saisit le menton d'Andromède, le releva.

« Je refuse » répondit-il doucement.

L'incompréhension la plus totale se lisait dans le regard de son interlocuteur. Il continua

« J'avais un frère bien aimé, tout à la fois rival et ami. Mon meilleur ami. Puisque j'ai éveillé ta curiosité, je vais te raconter.

Tout comme toi j'aimais mon frère aîné, tout comme vous, nous fûmes frères ennemis, alliés et complices, nous fûmes aussi les meilleurs amis parmi les Olympiens. Me voici à présent sans ce précieux allié. Tes yeux me fixent, je lis ton étonnement dans tes prunelles pourtant tu ne ressens aucune peur. Ses derniers siècles l'ont aigri, le chagrin d'être tombé dans l'oubli dans la mémoire des hommes à fait place à la colère. Les temps ont changés. les hommes se sont éloignés des dieux mais l'inverse est aussi vrai. De nouveaux dieux ont gagnés leurs cœurs , il ne nous restait plus qu'a nous recycler On leur à offert le libre arbitre, Mon cher frère ne l'a jamais compris. les humains sont si amusant, j'aime leurs défauts, leurs faiblesses. Tout ce qui fait que je les aime et tout ce fait qu'il les méprise. voilà où réside notre différence. Nous étions si proches, comprend tu de qui je parle? L'expression de ton visage répond affirmativement, tu commence à réaliser. Pourtant tu me gardes ta confiance. Tu éprouves pour ton frère un amour démesuré, loyal,sincère. Moi aussi, j'aimais mon frère aîné. Tu as réussis là où j'ai échoué. C'est en partie une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai voulu te rencontrer. Quel est ton secret pour qu'il revienne toujours vers toi? On ne se méfie jamais assez d'un cœur pur c'est cette raison qui fait de toi une arme redoutable pour ma chère sœur. » lui racontait-il d'une voix douce, tout en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux d'Andromède. .Il se pencha, rapprochant sa bouche de l'oreille de son auditeur, murmura:

« Comprends tu pourquoi je ne peux accéder à ta requête maintenant?.Je n'en ai pas la moindre envie et n'y vois aucun intérêt. » shun baissa la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

« Nous accomplissions notre devoir »

« je ne le sais que trop bien mon ami. Réfléchis viendrais tu en aide aux meurtriers de ton ni san tant adoré? »

«Honnêtement je ne sais pas comment je réagirais cela me semble tellement improbable tant ni san paraît invulnérable» confia-t-il.

Son interlocuteur cligna des yeux, l'admiration et l'absolue confiance de Shun envers son aîné le surprenait. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé ce genre de chose envers qui que se soit, pas même Apollon. Il avait obtenu beaucoup de dons de la part de son frère, principalement en l'arnaquant et en pratiquant des échanges avec lui. Apollon le connaissait trop bien pour lui accorder son absolue confiance malgré leur profonde amitié. Il enviait ce lien si particulier que les deux frères humains partageaient, risible. Il ne devait être en grande forme pour en arriver au point d'envier des humains. Son refus à sa demande l'empêcherait-il de devenir son suborneur?

« Tu es désespérant de compassion .» déclara le dieu, délaissant la chevelure de son invité, toujours agenouillé. Il s'enfonça dans les coussins du canapé.

« je ne renoncerais pas à vous convaincre, vous savez moi aussi j'ai perdu des êtres chers dans notre combats fratricides lors de la bataille du sanctuaire. Deux chevaliers d'or sont responsables de la destruction et de la mort de plusieurs de mes compagnons d'apprentissage sur l'île d'Andromède. L'assassin de mon maître est le chevalier d'or des poissons. Mon frère est mort pour la première fois. Pourtant après notre passage en enfer je peux leur pardonner car ils se sont sacrifiés devant le mur des lamentations. Tous sans exception. N'ont-ils pas droit à connaître la paix et la rédemption? Vous vous êtes présenté comme un compagnon de route pour les hommes, je ne peux croire qu'un dieu aimant ce monde, le laisse sans défense. Je vous en prie , considérez à nouveau ma requête. »

« Relèves toi, viens ici, tu comprends pourquoi je n'ai aucune envie de vous venir en aide? »

Le jeune homme s'installa à l'autre bout du canapé. Il se rendait compte que les dieux pouvaient se montrer excessivement rancunier.

« A ton regard déterminé je pense que tu ne renonceras pas à me faire changer d'avis. Mais si c'était le cas je ne pourrais pas vous aider à les libérer simplement en claquant des doigts, je suis soumis à quelques règles tu sais? Il faudra aussi y mettre du votre. Je n'ai aucun intérêt à m'opposer à la volonté des Dieux » Il se leva, et se servit un verre.

« Si il y une chose que je peux faire pour vous faire changer d'avis, je le ferais sans aucune hésitation. » affirma Shun d'une voix décidé.

Arriver à défaire le châtiment divin à l'encontre des serviteurs d'Athéna semblait un défi de taille. Il hésitait entre sa réticence et son envie de jouer un sale tour aux autres dieux. Certain d'entre eux ne l'avait jamais considéré comme un dieu véritable, ce serait l'occasion de leur démontrer qu'il était leur égal. Mais il fallait pour cela venir en aide aux assassins d'Apollon. Sa sœur aînée lui serait aussi redevable, la puissante Athéna débitrice de son frère, tout son opposé, ce serait tout simplement grisant. Il paierait cher pour voir sa tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent? ils en mettent du temps. Je vais voir ce qu'ils fichent » fit Alistair changeant brusquement de sujet.

Devant la fenêtre, Shun le vit dans le parc du manoir, se diriger vers une roulotte rouge.

Angus ayant surprit leur conversation réconforta Shun, en posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

« s'il a la satisfaction de jouer un mauvais tour aux autres dieux et de s'amuser à leur dépend alors il vous aidera »,

« S'il aime l'humanité comme Athéna alors j'ai une chance de le faire changer d'avis je suis déterminé vous savez » déclara-t-il fermement.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » leur demanda Aglaë, qui était revenue.

« Shun a demandé à sa seigneurie d'aider le sanctuaire à délivrer les chevaliers d'or,elle a refusé » l'informa le sorcier.

« Je suis décidé à le faire changer d'avis, je suis disposé à en payer le prix s'il le faut» rajouta le jeune homme d'un ton volontaire.

Aglaë dévisagea le jeune homme, questionna Angus

« Tu ne lui as rien dis? »

« Pas eu le temps » marmonna le sorcier.

« Nous devons avoir une petite discussion. Viens »

Elle prit Shun par le bras, le fit asseoir dans un des fauteuil, croisa les bras, le regarda dans les yeux et parla:

« Je veux que tu comprennes à quoi tu t'engages en acceptant un marché avec sa seigneurie. Nous t'apparaissons comme sympathiques pour l'instant car aucun d'entre nous ne t'as encore montré son véritable visage. Autant briser de suite tes illusions: nous avons tous commis des crimes encourant le courroux des trois sœurs vengeresses. Tout espoir de rédemption nous est interdit à jamais. A part Louise ,nos âmes tourmentées, ont été négociées auprès des érinyes par Hermès. Je sais ton cas est différent du nôtre mais si nous parvenons à délivrer tes frères d'armes, ils auront toujours le choix de se réincarner,une chance de rédemption, toi tu ne les auras plus. Es tu près à sacrifier ton âme immortelle?A sacrifier ton rôle de chevalier auprès d'Athéna? Ce sera le prix demandé par notre dieu. Réfléchis bien,petit frère »

Au sanctuaire

Athéna se tenait devant la colonne emprisonnant ses chevaliers d'or. Elle regrettait son impuissance à les délivrer. Elle priait pour leur libération avec une immense ferveur, mais son père semblait sourd à ses prières. C'était à son tour de les aider à vaincre ce châtiment divins, ils s'étaient sacrifiés en enfer à son service. Il ne l'avait pas reniée quand les dieux leur avait donné le choix. elle leur prouverait sa reconnaissance en cherchant par tous les moyen à les libérer de leur prison. Son inquiétude à leur égard grandissait chaque jour davantage.

« Vous êtes la aussi, votre altesse? » la surprit Kiki

« Kiki, que fais tu la? »

« Je viens voir maître Mu tous les jours vous savez, je perçois de moins en moins son cosmos »

« C'est le même phénomène pour tous les chevaliers d'or, avant on ressentait leurs cosmos émaner d'eux, tout comme leur voix »

« on ne les entend de moins en moins »constata chagriné Kiki.

Athéna leva les yeux vers « la sculpture » comme l'appelait le peuple du sanctuaire.

« Si nous ne trouvons pas une solution bientôt leurs âmes s'endormiront doucement prisonnière d'un sommeil éternel, et nous ne pourrons plus les atteindre» déclara-t-elle les larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

Je remercie les lecteurs de suivre cette histoire. Je vais avancer un peu mon autre fic maintenant. Je me suis relu mais bon des fautes peuvent être encore là.

1 Érythrée faisait encore partie de l'Éthiopie dans les années 1980, donc ça doit être bon. J'ai situé l'île d'Andromède en face par nécessite.

2Doit être une chanson traditionnelle mais par précaution au groupe le Tourrentelle

3Expression sortie des hymnes homériques


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 un mince espoir 

Remerciement et réponses aux commentaires 

Je remercie les personnes qui continuent de suivre mes élucubrations, Rulae merci pour les compliments, Alistair est ravi dire qu'au départ il devait être châtain. Avertissement allusion à des relations intimes entres personnes de sexes masculins mais comme je n'ai rien détaillé crument je le laisse en Shonen aï; cela concerne juste deux paragraphes et c'est du à une bêtise se Loulou.e petites modifications de ce chapitre certaines choses ne convenant pas à mon gout. toutes mes excuses.

En Écosse 

Un minuscule serpent fila à toute vitesse dans un trou quant il sentit approcher le coureur.

L'adolescente levée à l'aube était assise sur une souche au milieu du sous bois, les yeux fermés, un sourire aux lèvres, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, un deerhood gris, assis non loin d'elle, un chat sur les genoux,

un corbeau blanc perché à côté d'elle. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué immédiatement, un cosmos doux et frais l'effleura doucement.

« Bonjour Shun, tu fais ton jogging? Tu viens t'asseoir avec moi ? »

Il s'assit sur la souche, lui demanda ce quelle faisait là debout de si bon matin.

« j'aime cette heure de la journée où la vie nocturne et diurne se croisent, écoute les oiseaux, c'est merveilleux non? »

Il comprit pourquoi il n'avait pas ressentit sa présence, son cosmos s'harmonisait parfaitement avec la nature. Ils rentrèrent ensemble pour le petit déjeuner. Angus tentait de convaincre Gulapi de dormir dans une chambre du château sans aucun succès. Aglaë finissait ses exercices de meythari.

Jude et Alistair buvaient leur thé sur les marches du manoir. Le journaliste semblait avoir perdu sa bonne humeur taquine après avoir discuté avec l'oracle. Il les informa qu'il devait partir en voyage pour une interview, dont il voulait s'occuper lui même. La guerrière lui demanda ce qu'il cachait, il lui répondit qu'elle était bien trop suspicieuse à son égard.

« Je compte sur toi pour veiller sur notre petite famille pendant mon absence »

« Comme d'habitude » râla-t-elle.

« Que dirais tu de pratiquer un peu de capoiera après le déjeuner, j'ai besoin de dégourdir mes muscles » lui proposa Yao, le métis brésilien, arrivé avec Gulapi la gitane.

« Je ne peux pas je dois aller voir quelqu'un, pourquoi ne le proposes tu pas à Shun ? »

Louise murmura à l'oreille de leur invité:

« elle va voir son chéri à l'hôpital »

« Dis donc petite peste, je t'ai entendu Max n'est pas mon chéri, nous sommes juste amis » protesta Aglaë.

« qu'elle dit » renchérit la petite sorcière.

« Ah? j'aurais parier sur le capitaine du Neptune » renchérit Alistair

« Non, non, j'aurais plutôt parier sur le gitan moi » remarqua Jude

« J'insiste Tony est bien trop macho pour le caractère de notre amazone » argumenta le rouquin

« Et moi je trouve qu'ils se ressemblent trop avec Andreas » persista le voleur.

« On prends les paris ? » proposa Mac Dougal.

« Dis donc vous avez pas mieux à faire que de déblatérer sur mes hommes? » s'agaça-t-elle

Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire elle émit un

« euh, enfin » embarrassé, puis elle s'emporta

« Ma langue a fourchée,Vous me faîtes dire des conneries avec vos élucubrations, je voulais dire amis , ce sont seulement des amis rien de plus»

Tous éclatèrent de rire.

La jeune femme brune haussa les épaules et partit en direction du garage.

« Son préféré c'est quand même Maxence même si elle ne veut pas l'admettre, ses sentiments sont brumeux et confus. Je paris sur lui » précisa Louise à l'assemblée.

« Le verbe aimer est difficile à conjuguer:son passé n'est jamais simple, son présent n'est qu'indicatif, et son futur est toujours conditionnel » (Jean Cocteau) pontifia Angus.

« Est-ce que ça vaut dire que les souvenirs de son passé l'empêchent d'aller de l'avant? » demanda Loulou à son maître,

« Pas seulement ma Loulou, pas seulement » répondit-il. Ils entendirent le moteur de la moto d'Aglaë s'éloigner sur la route.

En déjeunant Shun contemplait le tableau au dessus de la cheminée. Il représentait une belle femme blonde aux yeux bleus, vêtu comme au XV siècle en compagnie d'un jouvencel châtain souriant.

« Ils sont beaux tu ne trouves pas ? » lui demanda Loulou

Il acquiesça,

« le maître devrait décroché ce tableau, il lui rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs » continua-t-elle

« pourquoi? »

« C'est son épouse et son fils, ils ont été assassinés sauvagement , depuis maître Angus refuse de prendre des garçons comme apprentis. Il a beau dire que c'est parce que les filles sont plus douées pour la magie, la véritable raison c'est qu'il ne veut personne pour remplacer son fils »

« Aglaë t'a expliqué pour les Érinyes? »

« oui »

« Après leur mort il s'est tourner vers la magie noire en plus pour venger les siens il a trahi les lois de l'hospitalité hors elles punissent ceux qui les trahissent »

« mais ton maître n'est pas grec alors pourquoi s'en prendre à lui? »

« Non mais sa mère l'était comme celle d'Aglaë en plus de cela c'étaient deux prêtresses de divinités grecques donc soumises elles et leurs progénitures à leurs lois »

« Pourquoi transmettre ce fardeau à des enfants innocents? »

« La cruauté des dieux est illimitée je suppose »

« Athéna est d'une grande bonté tu sais »

« Mouais si tu le dis. renifla-t-elle. Bon j'ai un filtre à préparer pour Prosper mon lapin, il est un peu mou et comme j'aimerai que Mimi ait des petits j'y vais »

« Une minute papillon tu le prépareras après ton entraînement, aujourd'hui exercices de téléportation » l'intercepta son maître.

Curieux Shun leur demanda s'il pouvait y assister, tous les deux n'y voyaient pas d'inconvénient, il resta en leur compagnie. Angus déposa plusieurs objets sur une table, son élève râla:

« c'est un exercice pour les bébés maître »

« Louise »

« bon, bon, je dois les transférer de cette table à celle du salon?Allons y »

Elle se concentra, debout en face d'elle Angus jeta brusquement une pomme dans sa direction. Les objets s'éparpillèrent violemment à travers toute la pièce. Shun en attrapa le fruit au vol.

« C'est pas du jeu » protesta l'adolescente.

« Sais tu pourquoi je t'ai lancé cette pomme au moins vu les derniers événements? » demanda Angus

« Je dois apprendre à gérer les impondérables » annôna-t-elle.

« Recommençons »

Shun sourit à la grimace de la petite, il aimait de plus en plus passer du temps en compagnie de l'élève et du maître. Il avait l'illusion d'être en famille. Loulou avait de la chance, elle avait un bon professeur d'une grande patience comme son propre maître l'avait été.

« Shun » l'interpella Yao entièrement vêtu de blanc.

« Oui? »

« Puisque Aglaë n'est pas là, je me demandai si vous ne la remplaceriez pas, Jude m'a expliqué que vous avez pris l'habitude de vous entraîner ensemble. Je crois que la capoiera conviendra parfaitement à votre état d'esprit »

Andromède pensa que c'était une bonne occasion pour en apprendre davantage sur le brésilien et la gitane.

Riches et célèbres : Les nouveaux héritiers : entrevues avec Saori Kido et Julian Solo. 

Saori Kido est l'héritière de Mitsumada Kido , milliardaire japonais, passionné de l'Histoire de la Grèce antique et d'art martiaux, philanthrope s'il en est, si on se souvient de l'adoption de cent orphelins par la fondation Graad. Elle partage sa vie entre la Grèce et le Japon, ayant à son service une sorte de garde prétorienne, composée en partie par les orphelins survivants envoyés par son grand père dans des camps d'entraînements. (Bien peu en sont revenus, sont-ils morts ou vivants?)

L'enfant chéri de Mitsumada Kido a vécu une enfance dorée au Japon jusqu'à ce que ironie du sort, la mort de ce dernier la laisse, elle aussi orpheline à l'instar de ses frères d'adoption à la garde _bienveillante _de son majordome. L'héritière de la fondation Graad d'une grande discrétion ces dernières années depuis les polémiques dues à l'organisation du tournoi galactique, à enfin accepter d'accorder une entrevue à notre magazine .

R&C : « Je vous remercie d'accorder cette entrevue à notre magazine »

S.K : « Je vous en prie, c'est un plaisir, Julian m'a dit beaucoup de bien de vous en tant que journaliste»

R&C« J'imagine que ce qu'il a du vous raconter sur moi en tant que personne ne doit pas être très reluisant vu nos souvenirs du pensionnat »

_Rires _

R&C«« Quand et où êtes vous née? »

S.K :« Je suis né en Grèce, je ne peux malheureusement pas vous donner ma date exact de naissance ayant été adopté par Kido san » _Mlle Kido ferait-elle preuve de coquetterie en nous cachant son âge ? _

R&C « Considérez vous avoir eu de la chance d'être adoptée par cet homme, où et comment c'est passée votre enfance? »

S.K :« J'ai grandie au Japon ou grand père m'a offert une merveilleuse enfance digne de celle d'une princesse, au point j'ai bien peur d'être devenue une horrible enfant gâtée pourrie. »

R&C«« quand avez vous appris que vous étiez vous aussi une enfant adoptée? »

S.K « A l'âge de treize ans, je ne m'en doutais absolument pas, le secret avait été préservé jusqu'alors »

R&C « Cette découverte coïncide-t-elle avec le tournoi galactique ? »

S.K « Exactement »

S.K « il avait été interrompue par un des orphelins adopté par Kido San, il avait volé une armure d'or, l'avait vous retrouvé ? »

S.K « Grâce au ciel nous l'avons retrouvé , la querelle qui nous opposait à ce chevalier à été réglée en partie grâce à son frère »

R&C«« Vous avez du être heureuse de l'issue de ce conflit? »

S.K « En effet »

R& « quelles relations entreteniez vous avec vos frères adoptifs, d'après ce qu'on raconte ils n'étaient pas traités à la même enseigne que la petite princesse que vous étiez »

S.K « Je pensais qu'ils devaient nous en être reconnaissants puisque nous les avions sauvés de la misère mais je vous l'ai dit j'étais une enfant gâtée et égoïste . Grand père pensait leur offrir une nouvelle chance en leur donnant la possibilité de se consacrer à une noble cause. »

R&C « Comprenez vous que selon certains point de vue les décisions de Monsieur Kido de faire de ces orphelins des enfants soldats soient perçus comme monstrueuses ? »

S.K «« Je comprends tout à fait, je voudrais qu'ils nous pardonnent toutes les souffrances qu'ils ont subies par la faute de notre famille, c'est pourquoi je m'efforce de les rechercher si je peux de leur offrir une nouvelle vie, plus normale loin de cette violence. De triste événements dont je ne peux vous parler car encore douloureux m'ont fait comprendre qu'il fallait changer mon comportement. » _Saori Kido baisse la tête, adoptant un air contrit. _

R&C« Comment occupez vous vos journée ? »

S.K « Je gère les affaires de la fondation, nos interventions vont du secours à des populations en détresse à la préservations de notre belle planète »

_J'ai rencontré une jeune femme préoccupée , aux doux regard triste dont les réponses hésitent entre le mensonge et la vérité. Une héritière belle et solitaire dont le cœur est encore libre, qui a refusé une demande en mariage d'un autre héritier dont vous trouverez une interview page huit de notre magazine: Julian Solo. _

Seya finit sa lecture de l'article intitulé les Nouveaux héritiers pour lequel Saori san avait eu son entrevue à Athènes. Il était mitigé à ce propos, il était avec elle lorsqu'elle avait rencontré ce journaliste. Cet homme l'avait rendu méfiant surtout quand il avait demandé à Saori si la présence de son garde du corps était nécessaire. Le regard inquisiteur de ce type ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Surtout qu'il avait commencé à poser des questions déplaisantes non seulement à Saori mais à lui aussi, concernant le tournoi galactique. Il aurait bien fait avalé son magnétophone à ce type mais Saori lui avait fait comprendre qu'ils ne pouvaient dévoiler la vérité au grands public. Il s'était sentit frustré.

Le journaliste avait aussi indiqué qu'il avait eu une entrevue avec Julian Solo. Il se demanda ce que ce play boy avait bien pu raconter à ce type. Il leva les yeux pour observer sa divinité discuter avec

Linus le bibliothécaire du sanctuaire. Une rumeur prétendait qu'il avait été apprenti pour devenir chevalier mais qu'il avait été gravement blessé lors d'un combat d' 'entraînement. Il s'aidait d'une canne pour marcher car il était affligé d'un boitement.

« Hé Linus, c'est vrai que tu as voulu devenir chevalier, tu ne regrettes pas de ne pas avoir réussi ? »

« Seya! » s'exclama Saori sur ton de reproche.

« Pardon s'excusa Seya je voulais pas me montrer impoli »

Le bibliothécaire sourit amicalement aux deux jeunes gens

« Non mais très curieux, c'est du passé maintenant. Plus jeune j'espérais devenir chevalier mais j'étais bien trop faible, je suis tombé sur un adversaire plus fort que moi qui aurait pu me tuer lors de notre combat sans l'intervention d'une amie. »

« C'est lui qui t'a blessé? Qu'est-il devenu ? Je connais la personne qui t'as aidé? » demanda Pégase

Saori leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par la salve de question embarrassantes posées par son ami à Linus.

« Oui. Non tu ne le connais pas il a été tué par une femme chevalier, oui tu la connaissait c'était une amie de ton maître, elle portait l'armure du grand chien. Elle est morte » expliqua-t-il tristement, les yeux larmoyants.

Saori se rapprocha, posa une main sur celle de Linus

« Rassures toi, ton amie est vivante »

« Comment?En êtes vous sure? » l'interrogea-t-il surpris.

« J'en ai la certitude » le rassura- t-elle

« Ce serait formidable, savez vous ou elle se trouve? »

« non, malheureusement. Vous étiez proches? »

« Ne vous moquez pas, je crois bien qu'elle a été mon premier amour »

Saori et Seya échangèrent un regard entendu

« Ah, je suis si heureux de cette bonne nouvelle. A mon tour de vous en annoncer une j'ai peut être déniché un papyrus égyptien qui pourrait être d'un grand secours pour délivrer les chevaliers d'or. Seulement j'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit à moitié effacé hélas »

« Cela ne fait rien, je commençais à désespérer tu sais, montres moi »

Trouvant cette conversation devenant d'un ennui mortel, Seya se dirigea vers l'arène.

Il discuta avec quelques gardes avec lequel il évoqua Linus et son ancienne amie.

« Je me souviens du jour où Linus a vu ses espoirs de devenir chevalier anéantis mais je me souviens aussi de m'être fait la réflexion de ne jamais devenir l'ennemi de cette furie qui était son amie. Quand la colère la submergeait elle pouvait être pire garce que Cinna »

« J'ai du mal à le croire vu que Cinna m'a poursuivit de sa fureur » rigola à moitié le chevalier Pégase.

_Souvenirs du garde _

_Dans l'arène, à terre, le jeune apprenti Linus, serrant ses dents pour ne pas hurler de douleur, tenait sa jambe, dont l'os sortait de la chair, Il avait perdu ce combat devant elle. Comble de l'humiliation pour lui, elle s'était interposée entre lui et son adversaire. Ce dernier s'apprêtant à l'achever impitoyablement, elle avait bloquée son attaque, en retournant le bras du garçon , l'envoyant à l'autre bout de l'arène d'un coup de pied en bas des reins , dans un coin où curieusement il n'y avait aucun spectateur. Celui ci se releva, lança une attaque, elle se pencha sur le côté pour l'éviter mais le coup ne devait pas être passer bien loin car son masque tomba. Deux chevaliers d'or leur ordonnèrent de rester à leur place afin de respecter la guerrière, aucun homme ne devait voir son visage pour respecter la règle concernant les amazones du sanctuaire. L'un deux encourageait la jeune femme alors que l'autre l' engueulait pour ça. _

_« Tu connais la règle si un homme voit le visage d'une femme chevalier, cette dernière doit soit l'aimer soit le tuer. Nous allons donc la respecter puisque tu as vu mon visage tu vas mourir » avait-elle expliquée d'une voix amène à son adversaire._

« Avant que quiconque puisse intervenir, elle l'avait tué, j'aurais cru que les deux chevaliers d'or allaient arrêter ce combat mais ils n'en ont rien fait. »

« Elle a été jugé ? » demandé Seya

« Non, le grand pope de l'époque l'a même félicité d'avoir épargner au sanctuaire un procès car le type qu'elle a tué portait préjudice à la chevalerie. Plutôt ironique quand on sait ce qui c'est passé après , non? »

Un autre garde intervint dans la discussion,

« Ce combat m'a laissé une curieuse impression quand j'y repense, elle s'est écartée pour éviter le coup mais pas suffisamment pour ne pas perdre son masque, hors elle aurait pu l'éviter.»

« Vous sous entendez qu'elle a fait exprès de perdre son masque pour pouvoir avoir l'excuse de tuer ce type vu que personne n'aurait pu lui reprocher d'appliquer cette fameuse règle? » demanda avec effroi Seya.

« Bah, ce type était une véritable ordure en passe de devenir un masque de mort bis, alors personne ne l'a regretté tu sais »

« Tout ça n'a plus d'importance puisque le grand pope l'a fait assassinée elle et son maître » l'informa l'autre garde. Seya pensa à Cinna dont il avait vu le visage et qui l'aimait. Avant d'entendre cette histoire il n'avait jamais pensé qu'une amazone puisse vraiment tué un homme pour cette raison. Si seulement Saori san pouvait abroger cette loi. Il songea aussi que sa déesse avait d'autres priorités avant de se pencher sur cette question. Ce serait formidable si le papyrus déniché par Linus pouvait les aider à retrouver leurs frères d''armes.

Japon 

Erii et Miho consultaient un magazine de robe de mariées, toutes les deux excitées par l'organisation du mariage de la première jeune fille. Elle s'inspirerait des modèles pour coudre sa robe. Les cris de joie des enfants les attirèrent à l'extérieur. La jeune fille blonde sourit à la vue de son fiancé. Il s'amusa un moment avec les enfants, leur donna des nouvelles des autres. Miho, attristée lui demanda comment allait Seya. Elle était heureuse que ce dernier ait retrouvé sa sœur même si elle déplorait le fait qu'il venait de moins en moins au Japon. Plus tard, se promenant sur la plage, Hyoga se pencha vers Erii , déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Aussi froid que l'hiver, sans aucune passion .Erii se dit qu'il ne fallait pas en demander plus pour le moment, son fiancé était attentionné et gentil avec elle. Son entraînement de chevalier des glaces était sans doute pour beaucoup dans son manque de démonstration affective. En plus de cela il était préoccupé par le sort de son maître et le comportement de son meilleur ami:Shun. elle n'avait rien contre lui, il était gentil, elle trouvait juste qu'il occupait bien trop les pensées de son futur mari. Elle songea que tout s'arrangerait quand ils s'installeraient en Russie après leur mariage. Les deux jeunes hommes se verraient de moins en moins, elle ferait son possible pour que son mari se consacre à la famille qu'elle voulait fonder. Elle lui cacha son désappointement quand ce dernier lui avoua qu'il était revenu au Japon non seulement pour la voir mais aussi chercher des renseignements sur Shun. Encore lui, songea-t-elle avec amertume, comme si l'organisation de leur mariage passait après. Elle ne comprenait pas ce lien entre eux,c'était comme une sorte de menace imprécise et indéfinissable sur son bonheur, sans qu'elle ne parvienne à le formuler. L'explication donné par Hyoga :

« C'est normal si je m'inquiète pour lui c'est mon ami,il est comme mon petit frère , il m'a sauvé la vie autrefois » la rassurait vaguement sur les motivations de son fiancé.

Au manoir Kido, Tatsumi râlait , tempêtait, menaçait mais rien n'y fit

« Fouiller dans l'ancienne chambre de shun, sans permission, c'est inadmissible » aboya-t-il

« je cherche juste si je peux trouver des renseignements sur les amis écossais de Shun »

« Tu sais il les a probablement rencontrés pendant son voyage »

« je comprends de moins en moins ses décisions, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'éloigne de plus en plus de nous et que tout le monde s'en fiche. » remarqua froidement le chevalier du cygne.

« Ojo sama ne s'en fiche pas, elle vaut juste que vous viviez une vie normale, c'est ce qu'il fait »

Pour lui, rien de ce que faisait Andromède depuis quelques années était normal. Il se posait des questions depuis que ce dernier avait commencé à l'éviter de plus en plus souvent. Leur ancienne complicité lui manquait, la tendresse chaleureuse et bienveillante de son ami, seul capable de dégeler son cœur lui manquait Si c'était en son pouvoir, il le ramènerait vers eux. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas laisser libre cours à son sentimentalisme, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'en empêcher. Il se demanda si son maître désapprouverait sa décision de se marier. Il aimait tendrement Erii, leurs origines russes les rapprochaient, elle était blonde et douce comme mama. Elle ferait une femme de chevalier idéale, compréhensive et patiente. Il était certain d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Puisque Saori san voulait qu'ils mènent une vie normale, alors il aurait une vie normale en se mariant et en fondant une famille. Après avoir raisonner Shun et l'avoir ramené au bercail.

Ecosse 

Les gazouillis des oiseaux le réveilla il sentit un poids sur son torse, ouvrit les yeux, il apprécia le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, un bras sur lui, allongé sur le ventre, les cheveux verts étalés sur la peau opaline de son dos dénudé, le jeune homme dormait. Il fronça les sourcils, les choses ne c'étaient pas vraiment passées comme il aurait pensé qu'elles se passent. Pas que ça le gênait,il appréciait chaque forme de plaisir. Il avait le dos cassé, qui aurait put croire que son nouvel amant pouvait être aussi fougueux et passionné ? Il émit un petit rire.

« Pourquoi ce rire? » demanda Shun.

Angus caressa la peau d'albatre,

« J'ai du mal à croire que tu voulais faire vœux de chasteté après ta démonstration de cette nuit, en plus je croyais que tu préférais les filles »

« Je pourrais dire la même chose à ton propos »

« J'ai jamais voulu faire vœux de chasteté, je suis bien trop hédoniste pour le faire »

« non, vu que vous tu as été marié à une très belle femme »

« Je n'y vois pas de contradiction, c'était un mariage arrangé dans le seul but de perpétuer notre lignée, à mon époque accumulé les tares de sorcier sodomite faisait de moi une sorte de monstre , c'est un miracle si je n'ai pas finit sur un bucher »

« A t' entendre on dirait que tu es un vieillard monstrueux hors vu la nuit que nous avons passée prouve qu'il n'en est rien »

« Tu regrettes? »

« Je ne comprends pas comment cela a pu arriver aussi vite alors que nous nous connaissons à peine, je m'en veux aussi parce que j'ai la désagréable impression de m'être servi de toi »

Il n'osait avouer que pendant leur étreinte nocturne, il avait désirer embrasser d'autres lèvres,éteindre un autre corps, quoi qu'il ne soit pas certain que la personne à qui il pensait, ce serait abandonner à lui sans aucun complexes comme Angus.

«Ne t'en fais pas, tu avais besoin de réconfort et c'est arrivé parce que Louise ne sait pas doser correctement ses philtres aphrodisiaques . Elle l'a préparé pour ses lapins mais elle l'a dosé pour des éléphants. En sus ,elle a laisser trainer sa carafe n'importe où. Je me demande si nous sommes les seuls à avoir pris cette boisson pour un jus de fruit. Cette enfant m'inquiète, elle ne sera jamais prête à temps » expliqua-t-il

« Ne la grondes pas s'il te plais »

« Je n'en ai pas envie vu que grâce à elle j'ai eu une nuit de plaisirs depuis bien longtemps »

« Tu es un maître bien indulgent » constata Shun.

« C'est toi qui dit ça ? » Fit-il en se penchant vers son jeune amant pour l'embrasser. Le jeune homme eut un moment de recul. Le sorcier se dit qu'il ne devait pas espérer plus d'une nuit, quand il sentit deux lèvres chaudes et douces se poser sur les siennes, Shun avait changé de position et se trouvait sur lui quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une Aglaë choquée par ce qu'elle voyait.

Inquiète de ne pas voir Andromède, elle l'avait cherché dans sa chambre dont le lit n'avait pas été défait. Le trouver en compagnie d'Angus dans une position plus qu'équivoque la perturba grandement.

Dix minutes, cela faisait dix minutes qu'un silence lourd et pesant régnait dans le salon. Angus n'y tint plus:

« Enfin Aglaë hurles moi dessus, frappes moi mais ne me fixes pas de cette façon sans rien dire » protestait le sorcier.

« Ce comportement de la part de sa seigneurie ne m'aurait pas étonné mais toi jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu puisse profiter d'une telle occasion. Tu as du reconnaître ce qu'était ce philtre alors pourquoi l'as tu bu ? »

« Avoues que cela aurait été fort inélégant de le recracher devant notre invité. » se justifia-t-il.

Gulapi tapotait gentiment la main d'Aglaë ,

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es contrariée, tu devais avoir l'habitude avec ton maître »

« Mon maître était un sacré coureur de jupons mais là c'est Angus quoi » protesta la jeune femme

« Dis donc tu me prendrais pas pour une sorte d'ascète asexué? » lui demanda atterré Angus

Ben si justement, la seule pensée que le sorcier puisse avoir une quelconque vie sexuelle dépassait la perception qu'elle avait de l'homme. Il marmonna à lui-même:

« Quoi que je ne m'attendais pas à me retrouver dans cette position cette nuit »

La jeune femme ayant l'ouïe fine, esquissa un sourire ironique,

« Si je comprends bien ce qui c'est passé alors je ne dis plus rien » s'exprima-t-elle.

Troublé, le sorcier se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir compris. C'était quoi cette réaction bizarre? Il aurait du fermer sa porte à clé.

_Souvenirs d'Aglaë : _

_Ils venait à peine de débarqués avec son maître que son ami lui sauta dessus, débordant d'enthousiasme comme à son habitude._

_« J'ai plein de trucs à te raconter, tu sais quoi ? J'ai enfin conclu avec mon petit ami » lui raconta-t-il sur un ton de conspirateur._

_« . Pourquoi tu me raconte ça à moi ? T'as pas un meilleur ami pour ce genre de confidences? »_

_« Maiiiiis t'es la seule avec qui je peux parler de ce genre de choses .Mon meilleur ami ne supporte pas que je parle de mon petit ami, ils peuvent pas se voir. Quelque chose la turlupinait quand même, non, ne pas poser la question, ne pas poser la question sauf qu'elle s'entendit parler:_

_« Pour un gars et une fille, je sais comment ça se passe mais techniquement pour deux gars je me demande comment ils font» Merde, pourquoi mais pourquoi avait-elle prononcée cette phrase? son ami lui avait expliqué trop heureux de pouvoir raconter ses exploits sexuels avec un luxe de détail qu'elle aurait bien aimer ne pas connaître, a rebours. _

« Pourquoi tu as découché toi aussi ? » l'interrogea Loulou, qui riait sous cape depuis un bon moment.

« J'ai passé la nuit à nager dans le lac parce que j'ai eu inexplicablement trop chaud cette nuit» expliqua-t-elle

Shun se tourna vers Angus

« Je crois que tu as la réponse à ta question, nous ne sommes pas les seul à avoir pris cette boisson pour un jus de fruit »

« T'en a bus, toi aussi? » s'étonna Louise à l'adresse de son aînée

« c'est ta faute aussi si tu prépares des trucs pareilles et que tu les laisses traîner» la gronda la guerrière.

« C'était pas pour vous c'était pour Prosper et Mimi mes lapins, je vois pas où est le mal de donner un petit coup de pouce à la nature »

Le regard d'Aglaë passa du maître à l'élève puis de l'élève au maître. Aucun des deux n'éprouvaient de remords pour leurs actes. Pourquoi elle s'en étonnait d'ailleurs Louise étant l'apprentie d'un ancien mage noir. Dépitée, elle s'empara d'une bouteille de rhum , en but une gorgée au goulot sous les yeux ébahis des autres. Alistair arriva à ce moment là, lui demanda,

« Hé ma nounou c'est pas un peu tôt pour boire de l'alcool? »

Angus se tourna vers son apprentie, un sourcil levé, lui demanda en murmurant:

«Il me semble que tes lapins n'ont besoins d'aucun stimulant pour copuler, je me trompe? »

Elle eut la décence de répondre par un sourire contrit à son maître. Il tapota gentiment sa tête, il frémit à l'idée de ce qu'elle serait capable de faire quand elle serait plus âgée, si elle était comme ça à treize ans. Loulou encercla la taille d'Angus avec ses bras dans une attitude câline. Aglaë observa Shun, bon, il avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser, elle n'allait pas l'en blâmer. La vie d'un chevalier étant plutôt courte et son sale coureur de jupon de maître lui avait appris à ne pas dédaigner les plaisirs de la vie.

Le vieux brigand aurait bien rigolé devant sa réaction. Elle s'était toujours demandé comment deux personnes aussi différentes que son maître et Angus pouvaient être amis, elle venait d'obtenir sa réponse. Elle serait toujours reconnaissante envers lui d'avoir implorer sa seigneurie d'intercéder en sa faveur, en mémoire de leur vieille amitié.

Loulou contemplait tout son petit monde, elle aimait tellement sa famille. Comme elle allait bientôt devoir la quitter, elle ne voulait pas laisser son maître seul. Elle haussa mentalement les épaules, tant pis pour l'autre idiot qui n'avait pas voulu de Shun. Elle avait bien fait de mélanger son philtre à du jus d'orange.

* * *

Avachi sur le canapé, Alistair lança un regard noir à Louise

«Traîtresse »

« Ne boudes pas grand frère, tu connais le proverbe qui va à la chasse perd sa place »

« c'est moi qui aurais tu profiter de Shun de cette façon » fit-il mécontent.

« Je vois pas où est le problème, ça ne vous a jamais gêner de partager un amant par le passé avec maître Angus»

«Y a des siècles comment l'as tu appris? Angus n'est pas du genre à se vanter de ses exploits amoureux»

Jude intervint

« Elle a du trouver des archives relatant cet épisode, avec sa manie de fureter partout , ce qui me surprend c'est qu'elle ne soit pas plus perturbée que cela »

« Je me demande si nous sommes un bon exemple pour cet enfant »s'interrogea Alistair

« C'est un peu tard pour se poser la question, non? » lui demanda Aglaë

« A propos pouvez vous m 'expliquer ceci ?» continua-t-elle en lançant violemment un magazine sur la table basse du salon. Sur la couverture une photographie représentait Saori Kido en tailleur de ville,avec le titre: _Les Nouveaux Héritiers_

Entrevues exclusives avec L'héritière de l'empire Kido et Julian Solo par Alistair Mac Dougal

« Je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris de faire une chose aussi inconsidérée?Autant se jeter directement dans la gueule du loup. Qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait si elle vous avait reconnu? Rassurez moi, elle ne vous a pas identifié comme étant l'incarnation d'Hermès au moins ? » le morigéna-t-elle.

« Ben comme d'habitude ma nounou garde du corps serait venu me tirer d'affaire et tu sembles oublier que je suis le dieu des mystificateurs. Saori Kido n'a vu que du feu. »

« Et Athéna ? »

« C'est la même chose non? »

« Comment se porte-t-elle? » s'enquit Shun qui venait d'entrer.

« j'ai l'impression d'avoir rencontré la plus faible réincarnation d'Athéna en Saori Kido. C'est inquiétant de voir si fragile. Je n'avais jamais vu ma sœur aussi impuissante en même temps je la trouve terriblement amoindrie. Ma sœur au caractère belliqueux s'est assagie au point d'en devenir méconnaissable. En temps normal elle n'aurait pas répondu à la moitié de mes questions. Elle est bien trop douce pour une déesse guerrière. Ça tombe on ne peut plus mal. Son garde du corps était un type d'une arrogance crasse et d'une ignorance confinant à la stupidité»

« Nos combats passés et son inquiétude à propos des chevaliers d'or l'affectent beaucoup vous savez » la défendit Andromède

Aglaë vint à sa rescousse

« En même temps c'est un peu normal que vous n'ayez pas ressenti la présence de la déesse, vous avez rencontré Saori Kido pas Athéna. Tout comme vous elle n'étale pas sa véritable personnalité au grand jour. Qui plus est on ne demande pas à ses chevaliers d'être des intellectuels mais de savoir combattre, quelque uns peuvent être des stratèges mais l'essentiel des troupes du sanctuaire est de la chair à canon , sans vouloir t'offenser Shun»

« Je veux bien vous laissez le bénéfice du doute à tous les deux. Yao, Gulapi organisez une cérémonie, je prendrais ma décision après ce qu'il en ressortira. » leur ordonna Hermès .


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 Sombres et douces réminiscences et intervention opportune 

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, un feu crépitait à l'extérieur au milieu d'un cercle; Yao battait tambour, le chant d'invocation de Gulapi transperçant le silence lui rappelait d'autres imprécations.

Son front posé sur la vitre de la fenêtre Aglaë murmura:

« Je ressens leur présence, à ces vigilantes gardiennes des serments et des lois. Elles sont là, tapies dans l'ombre, guettant nos moindre faux pas pour fondre sur nous, vengeresses implacables, avides de se nourrir du sang versé, de nos pleurs et de nos désarrois »

Elles n'abandonnaient jamais la chasse, aucun échappatoire n'existaient pour leurs proies. Elles les enveloppaient de ténèbres, leur chantant en riant incessamment leurs péchés. Flagellant leurs consciences, pour qu'ils ne puissent oublier leur crimes, enfonçant leurs griffes dans leurs chairs. Tout n'était que mensonge et ténèbres.

Son corps était si las, sa raison vacillait, son cosmos étouffait, son horizon n'était plus qu'obscurité et sang, tout ses idéaux avaient été trahis par ceux qui devaient les défendre.

Tout n'était que mensonge.

Repliée sur elle même, les mains sur les oreilles, elle voulait seulement que les voix se taisent. Alors elle avait pris la main tendue, fait confiance à ce sourire si chaleureux. A cette aura brulante qui réchauffait ses os glacés.

Que cette ronde infernale cesse enfin.

« Je t'offre mon all... »

« Chuuut » un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres

« je ne dois pas prononcer l'hyketeia? » demanda-t-elle désemparée, incrédule.

« Non, puisque c'est moi qui suis venu te chercher. »

Elle prit la main qui se tendait. Elle sentit un lien se perdre un autre se créer.

A son réveil; son reflet dans le miroir l'avait répugné ; elle était dans un sale état, sa chevelure était si longue à présent, pleine de graisse et de terre, les cicatrices sur son corps lui rappelait les flagellations des déesses souterraines. Ils étaient trop longs,

Sa dague apparut dans sa main.

La personne qu'elle avait été autrefois devait disparaître.

Oh bien sur elle n'avait pas prêter serment d'allégeance seulement les filles de la nuit, l'avaient laisser à son nouveau maître sous certaines conditions. Qu'importe , en y réfléchissant bien elle était seule responsable de sa damnation. Ses mains étaient souillées par le sang, comme tous les guerriers. Mais ce sang là . .Elle continua à taillader ses cheveux, des larmes traçant leur sillons sur ses joues. Elle avait pris sa décision, elle assumerait son choix, sa propre trahison était nécessaire si elle voulait protéger le peu d'idéal qui lui restait, tant pis pour cet immense sentiment de vide qu'elle ressentait.

Elle sentit une main se posé sur son bras, Shun inquiet lui demanda si elle se sentait bien et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette brulure, sur son biceps elle lui répondit :

« un mauvais souvenir »

Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir assisté de plus prés à la cérémonie, Il comprenait aussi que ses nouveaux amis ne lui fassent pas totalement confiance. Aglaë jeta un regard sur la table basse, esquissa un demi sourire en voyant l'album de photos.

« Ah, désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de regarder » s'excusa-t-il

Curieux il demanda :

« Qui sont cet homme et cette petite fille avec Angus, sur cette photo ? »

Elle se pencha la prit.

« Tiens, je ne pensais pas que cet espèce de vieux libertin l'aurait garder » constata-t-elle

Shun baissa la tête ,

« A propos de ce qui c'est passé, il n'est pas le seul coupable, je sais que boire cette boisson n'est pas une excuse suffisamment valable, j'aurais du résister »

Aglaë caressant la chevelure du jeune homme, comme pour le consoler

« Je ne te reproche rien, Shun, ça t'as fais du bien non? Je suis juste en colère après moi pour ne pas avoir vu combien notre sorcier était doué pour cacher certaines choses , dire que je le connais depuis mon enfance. Pour répondre à ta question concernant les personnes de la photo, il s'agit de mon maître et de moi quand j'avais dix ans. »

« Non , pas possible! » s'exclama -t-il en lui reprenant la photo.

Angus posait, fidèle à lui-même à côté d'un géant longiligne, chauve et moustachu, vêtu d'un long manteau de cuir blanc, chaussé de dock martins, portant sur ses bras une petite fille sur son bras gauche. L'enfant avait une queue de cheval, portait une chemisier blanc et une robe bleue marine. Une véritable petite fille modèle. Shun leva les yeux, regarda la jeune femme au visage balafré, habillé d'un débardeur blanc, d'un jean noir et aux bottes lacées jusqu'aux genoux, puis baissa les yeux sur la photographie, stupéfait.

« Tu ressemblais à une poupée de porcelaine mais pourquoi boudais tu? »

Aglaë fit la moue,

« Parce que je ressemblai à une poupée de porcelaine et qu'on me le répétait sans arrêt. Moi, je voulais être un pirate »

Andromède rit

« une poupée de porcelaine qui voulait devenir un pirate » Il hésita, puis lui demanda:

« Est-ce qu'Angus et ton maître ? »

« Non, ça j'en suis certaine. Nous voyagions sans arrêt et ce vieux brigand était comme un marin avec une femme dans chaque port. Je lui servais d'appât pour draguer, il se faisait passer pour un veuf élevant sa fille. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien ce stratagème marchait. C'était amusant sauf que je détestais porter des robes, de toutes façon je me suis débrouillée pour m'en débarrasser. Au final il a renoncé et m'a acheté une salopette. »

« Tu devais être contente alors ? »

« J'aurais du mais elle était rose, une horreur » soupira-t-elle en reprenant la photo des mains de Shun. Le jeune homme rit de plus belle, il ne se souvenait pas s'il avait déjà aussi rit de sa vie.

« Ravie que cela te fasse rire; malgré le fait d'être un dragueur invétéré c'était un maître sérieux et extrêmement exigeant quand il s'agissait des arts martiaux. » Elle fit une pause , les traits de son visage s'adoucirent

« Il dansait le Zeibekiko avec tant de dextérité pour un homme de sa taille ce cher vieux brigand » se souvint-elle affectueusement.

Soudain l'atmosphère autour d'eux changea, le temps et l'espace se déforma, un cosmos d'une grande puissance les engloba eux et le château dans une autre dimension. Shun garda son calme, Aglaë agissant comme si le phénomène était tout à fait normal.

« On dirait bien qu'ils ont réussi à établir le contact avec quelqu'un »

« J 'aurais aimé convaincre Hermès sans qu'il y ait besoin d'organiser cette cérémonie tu sais » lui confia-t-il

« Il avait déjà pris sa décision avant, il assure juste son arrière train divin c'est tout. Tu as fais exactement ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il puisse intervenir »

« Comment ? » s'étonna-t-il

Sa seigneurie t'as expliqué qu'il devait se soumettre à certaines règles n'est-ce pas? Pour qu'il puisse intervenir il faut le lui demander c'est aussi simple que cela, et s'il t'as fait attendre c'est que cela l'amuse »

Andromède soupira de soulagement et sourit

« Je suis soulagé et heureux » déclara -t-il.

Aglaë songea combien Shun était gentil de ne pas en vouloir à Hermès de l'avoir fait poireauté.

« Tu ne lui en veux pas? Tu devras en payer le prix»

« Non, l'essentiel est qu'il nous accorde son aide. Je sais »

« Même pour lui c'est une tâche ardue , délivrer les chevaliers d'or ne se fera pas en un seul claquement de doigt. Il se pourrait aussi que nous rencontrions des oppositions. »

« Nous saurons y faire face, sempaï »

« Hein? » fit-elle surprise que le jeune homme lui donne aussi des surnoms.

Shun lui expliqua la signification de ce mot et pourquoi il l'avait appelé de cette façon; comme elle était son aînée et qu'elle lui expliquait beaucoup de choses. Il avait aussi le sentiment qu'il pouvait tout lui confier.

Ah lui aussi ,décidément elle était abonnée au rôle de confidente , pensa-t-elle.

La porte claqua, Louise entra, toujours aussi échevelée, pieds nus comme d'habitude, essoufflée, elle prit la mains de Shun, et s'exclama:

« Vite, mets ton armure, je t 'emmène , il faut empêcher Athéna de provoquer une cata »

* * *

Au sanctuaire

Tout était prés, au pieds de l'étrange sculpture emprisonnant les chevaliers d'or, Athéna, entourée de plusieurs personne dont Seyar et Kiki, se préparait à effectuer le sortilège qu'ils avaient pu tant bien que mal tirer du papyrus égyptien. Le poignard qui avait servit à attenter plusieurs fois à sa vie, dans sa main droite elle s'apprêtait à trancher son poignet quand ils entendirent

« chaîne nébulaire »

la chaine d'Andromède s'enroulant autour de son bras, elle lâcha l'arme.

« Shun! Tu es devenu Fou! T'en prendre à Saori san de cette façon! » hurla Pégase, se préparant à l'attaquer

« Attend Seya! Shun n'agirait pas sans une bonne raison » lui ordonna la déesse.

« Mais si Hadès »

« Hadès à été détruit »

« Je ne peux pas croire que Shun agissent de cette façon » constata Hyoga, dévisageant attentivement son ami.

« Andromède n'as tu pas envie de voir les chevaliers d'or libre? » demanda Marina

« Autant que vous tous mais il semblerait que ce que vous vous apprêtiez à faire ne provoque une catastrophe » déclara Shun qui se tourna vers une autre personne.

« Loulou , pourrais tu nous expliquer maintenant? »

C'est alors qu'ils remarquèrent une jeune fille aux cheveux blond paille tenant tant bien que mal en une sorte de chignon,dont ils semblaient vouloir s'échapper, nu pieds à côté de Shun. Ses grands yeux écarquillés, elle serra la main du jeune homme; leva son visage vers lui, lui répondit:

« Grand frère m'a ordonné par télépathie d'agir au plus vite , il a dit que je comprendrai quand je lirai l'enchantement que voulait faire ta déesse .c'est laquelle au fait?»

Saori s'approcha , lui tendit la main, souriante

« Bonjour, je suis Athéna » déclara-t-elle

« Bonjour, je suis Louise, tu ne ressembles pas du tout à grand frère » constata l'adolescente.

Posant une main sur l'épaule de Shun, le cygne déclara

« C'est bon de te revoir mais si vous nous expliquiez? »

Kiki s'approcha à son tour, tendit le papyrus à la jeune fille. Ses sourcils froncèrent, une lueur de colère passa dans son regard , elle demanda tout en affirmant:

« Vous alliez utiliser un papyrus illisible?, c'est un acte aussi stupide qu'inconsidéré, je le crois pas?! C'est super dangereux; vous êtes aussi désespérée? »

« Dis donc microbe, un peu de respect » rouspéta Seyar à Louise qui ne l'écoutait plus, tentant de déchiffrer les hiéroglyphes .

« Enfin ne restons pas là, allons dans mon bureau,nous serons mieux pour discuter. Shun, nous sommes tous heureux de ton retour » déclara Saori.

« Alors ?» demanda Kiki à Louise.

« Mmmm. Je vois ce dont il s'agit, je l'ai déjà lu, il me faudrait mon grimoire. » expliqua-t-elle Elle le fit apparaître devant un kiki, épaté

« Ouahh, on à les même capacités » s'exclama-t-il, enthousiaste.

L'apprentie d'Angus, l'observa et lui demanda pourquoi il était aussi contrarié et abattu.

« J'espérais tant qu'on puisse délivrer mon maître aujourd'hui »

« Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas il le sera » fit-elle en pressant son bras. Rasséréné Kiki lui sourit. Louise reprit sa lecture, essayant de comparer le texte du papyrus à celui du grimoire, après avoir utilisé une formule pour faire apparaître le texte complet du parchemin. Elle grimaça,

« Loulou? » intervint Shun.

« Ben heureusement qu'on est arrivé à temps, si vous aviez pratiquer et prier comme c'est indiqué vous auriez provoquez l'effet inverse de celui que vous vouliez » déclara-t-elle.

« Quoi?Comment? » demandèrent plusieurs voix.

« Non seulement vous auriez anéantit leurs enveloppes corporelles, en soit c'est pas très grave , l'important ce sont les âmes, en fait vous condamniez leurs âmes à rester dans un espace figé dans le temps, sans espoir de pouvoir renaître un jour, immobiles, ils ne pourraient pas devenir des esprits errants non plus, cet espace s'en nourrit, les affaiblit, elles finissent par s'éteindre doucement, absorbé par ce monde »

« Elles, elles sont détruites? » demanda Saori , chagrinée à l'idée d'avoir faillit provoqué elle même la fin de ses chevaliers.

« Non, je m'explique mal, absorbé par ce monde, elles font partie de lui, elles perdent conscience qu'elles sont des âmes à part entière. C'est une sorte de mangeur d'âme si vous voulez»

Tous la regardaient horrifiés, c'est alors que Saori remarqua un médaillon rectangulaire argenté, comme une carte à jouer avec en son centre l'as de coeur , autour du cou de Louise,

elle se pencha, le prit entre deux doigts, il se mit à briller. Elle se tourna vers Shun, un large sourire aux lèvres, les yeux pleurant de joie.

«Cette jeune fille est une protégée d'Hermès, tu as rencontré mon petit frère Shun, où est-il, comment va-t-il ? Est-ce qu'il c'est réincarné lui aussi? Crois tu que je pourrais le voir? Pourra-t-il nous aider? »

* * *

Remerciements aux lecteurs de suivre cette histoire,. Comme je pars lundi, pour les vacances je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes. J'essaierai de prendre un peu de temps pour poursuivre mes histoires comme cela je pourrais les poster l'année prochaine. Joyeux Noël et bon nouvel an à tous.

Pour ceux qui aime avoir des précisions pour le château en Ecosse imaginez Kilchurn Castel mais non en ruine, sur le bord du loch Awe, il appartient au patrimoine écossais (je n'aurais pas du utiliser le terme manoir dans certains paragraphes, je modifierais à l'occasion. )

Pour le Zeibekiko allez voir sur you tube en tapant greek dance zeibekiko.

Louise se sert d'une sorte de baguette pour retenir ses cheveux comme lorsque l'on se sert d'un stylo pour faire tenir les cheveux.

Les personnages de saint seya ne m'appartiennent pas.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 An m'agapas 

Au sanctuaire

Dans le bureau de Saori , tous se réjouissaient du retour de leur ami. Hyoga, en particulier

ne pouvait détacher son regard du jeune homme.

« Mon frère t-as t-il confirmé qu'il nous aiderait? »

« Indirectement par l'intermédiaire de sempaï »

« Qui appelles tu ainsi ?» lui demanda Seya , méfiant.

« Aglaë, nous pouvons la considérer comme son premier lieutenant bien que cette dénomination soit inappropriée. En ce qui concerne Hermès , Saori l'a déjà rencontré. »

« Comment? » s'exclamèrent plusieurs personnes, stupéfaites à cette nouvelle.

« Il s'agit d'Alistair Mac Dougal le journaliste qui a récemment interviewé Saori »

Seyar mit violemment ses deux mains sur le bureau, s'écriant;

« C'est impossible, Saori san et moi l'aurions ressenti si ce type était un dieu »

Saori émit un léger rire

« Je constate que mon cher frère n'a pas perdu la main en matière de duperie. Mais, moi je ne suis pas dupe. Je sais bien que rien n'est jamais totalement gratuit avec lui. Enfin, toute aide est la bienvenu afin de libérer les chevaliers d'or. Je me suis rendu à Star Hill, les nouvelles sont fort peu engageantes. Cette fois avoir des alliés ne sera pas superflu. Maintenant j'aimerai parler avec Andromède en tête à tête. Sortez. Toi aussi, Seya »

« Mais Saori san » protesta Pégase.

« Seya » ordonna-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

« Bien » fit-il, déçu par l'attitude de sa déesse. Leur lien était devenu si exclusif , elle n'était pas obligé de l'écarter des décisions qu'elle prenait. Il avait tant de mal à comprendre ses motivations.

Seuls, Athéna et Andromède continuèrent la discussion.

« Maintenant, Shun, dis moi quel prix réclame Hermès pour son aide? »

« Je l'ignore, sempaï me l'a expliqué assez sommairement. Elle n'a détaillé ni les modalités ni les application du contrat. » expliqua-t-il sur un ton plaisantin.

« Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose, Shun, mais tu ne me diras rien pour ne pas m'inquiéter, n'est-ce pas? »

Depuis sa « mésaventure » avec Hadès, Shun arrivait à parfaitement bloqué l'accès à sa psyché, elle même n'y avait plus accès depuis longtemps.

« …. » il lui sourit innocemment.

« Bien. Nous aviserons le moment venu » conclu la déesse.

Shun se leva quand elle lui demanda:

« J'aimerai le rencontrer à nouveau, peux tu t'en occuper? »

Andromède hocha la tête d'un air décidé. Il allait sortir de la pièce mais avant de prendre congé de sa déesse, il lui demanda si elle pouvait lui accorder une faveur.

Écosse 

Gulapi tentait de calmer Angus qui faisait les cents pas devant l'âtre. Il prit un tisonnier agita les braises mourantes, se retourna vers Alistair, lui reprocha :

« C'est de la folie d'envoyer Louise la bas, au milieu de ce nid de vipères et d'assassins »

« N'exagérons rien , Tu l'as parfaitement préparée, tu m'as dis toi même que c'était ta meilleure apprentie depuis longtemps , tu n'as pas perdu la main pour enseigner ton art depuis deux siècles alors que tu ne voulais plus d'élève »

« Vous savez fort bien pourquoi. J'ai laissé Penny partir bien trop tôt et sa rencontre avec Médéa a été un fiasco total….Elles avaient été toutes deux mes apprenties. Loulou n'as pas encore choisit son nom de sorcière, cela la rend vulnérable même s'il s'agit d'un âme très ancienne. »

Hermès sourit, ainsi Angus avait comprit. Il devrait aussi avoir une discussion avec Aglaë à propos de Max. Quelque chose clochait avec lui, il tentait de percer ce mystère depuis son adolescence, que ces deux là ce soit autant rapprochés l'inquiétait, il verrait plus tard, il y avait des problèmes plus urgent à résoudre.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de l'encourager de cette manière, ce cher ange? En réalité cette histoire m'emmerde profondément , pourquoi devons nous intervenir? Certains d'entre eux peuvent très bien rester où ils sont. Shun est un ange vraiment de vouloir tous les faire revivre. enfin, certains êtres célestes sont de véritables salopards. Toute ses souffrances, toutes ses morts, dus à la schizophrénie de l'un et à la soif de reconnaissance de l'autre. Pitoyable. Ceux qui s'étaient soumis à la force brute par admiration pour cette dernière s'abaissant à devenir des pantins, d'autres des bernés , ceux qui savaient mais ce sont tus par indifférence. Tous ces crimes commis au noms de quoi d'ailleurs? De la déesse? juste une excuse pour justifier les actes les plus vils. Merde depuis quand j'ai perdu ma capacité à pardonner et à compatir? C'est injuste pour les autres, tous les autres. Andromède n'a-t-il pas plaidé leur cause? Comment fais t-on pour pardonner? Qui je suis aussi pour juger les autres après ce que j'ai fais? Bon l'un est malade, je me demande si un schizo éprouve des remords ? N'empêche provoquer tous ces malheurs par manque de reconnaissance c'est pitoyable en même temps je comprends le désir de vengeance mais sacrifier des innocents dans ce but c'est impardonnable . Trouver des excuses à leurs actes c'est comme les dégager de leurs responsabilités à ces espèces d'enfoirés. Et ce maudit taxidermiste nécrophage, peut très bien rôtir en enfer pour l'éternité. Me dérange pas le moins du monde, ce ne serait que justice. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte? Ne se sont-ils pas rachetés une conduite durant la guerre contre Hadès?Trop facile. Où sont rangé les aspirines? »

Assise , les deux bras étendu sur le dos du canapé, la tête penchée en arrière, les yeux fermés, elle sentait une migraine pointée le bout de son nez.

Derrière elle ,Hermès posa ses mains sur le canapé, à coté de chaque épaule de la jeune femme, pencha son visage vers le sien.

« Qu'est-ce que ça mijote la dedans dis donc. Pour répondre à tes questions je te répondrai que tout est question d'Amour. Si tu te focalisais plus sur les personnes aimées plutôt que celle abhorrées?Sinon en vrac je te répondrai: tu confond schizophrénie et trouble dissociatif avec personnalités multiples. Ce n'est pas justice c'est vengeance. Le désir de reconnaissance est un des moteurs les plus puissants de l'humanité, il flirte souvent avec la vanité et Angus à rangé les aspirines dans le tiroir à couverts.»

« Ben voyons, si vous tombez dans le sirupeux.. Serait-ce trop vous demander de respecter l'intimité de mes pensées? » l'interrogea -t-elle en ouvrant ses yeux qui rencontrèrent ceux de son seigneur, verts pailletés d'or.

Elle aimait son regard si rieur habituellement, elle s'inquiétait d'y voir des éclairs de tristesse le traverser si souvent. Elle n'aimait pas du tout cela.

« Aglaë tu es la personne qui a le plus de raison de s'opposer à ce que nous les aidions »

« ce n'est pas comme si nous avions le choix, depuis la mort d'Hadès les ténèbres nous menace de plus en plus, notre rôle est de limiter leur progression , nos forces sont disséminés à travers le monde et récemment plusieurs des nôtres sont morts parce qu'ils palliaient au manque de force du sanctuaire. Nos rôles dans la protection de ce monde sont différents et complémentaires. Qui plus est nous ne pouvons nous opposer à un ordre du souverain des cieux » répondit-elle, les yeux fermés.

« Ouais, c'est la rombière du vieux schnock qui nous a transmis le message. Pure précaution de la part de ce cher vieux papa. » répondit le dieu.

Elle caressa la joue du jeune homme,

« Que vous ont-ils donc fait sur l'Olympe? »

Il se saisit de sa main et l'embrassa puis d'un air taquin remarqua

« Je dirais à tes chéris que tu leur fais des infidélités. Tu sais je suis fière de toi, tu t'es bien comportée envers notre invité. J'ai été surpris de te voir te conduire aussi gentiment envers un membre du sanctuaire»

« Ne l'ébruitez pas, j'ai une réputation à tenir .c'est surtout du à la personnalité de Shun , il est d'un caractère agréable et facile à vivre. Pour la millionième fois ce ne sont pas mes chéris»

Andromède avait une curieuse influence sur elle,jetant bas la sécheresse de cœur qu'elle s'imposait envers toute personne extérieur à « sa famille » par sa gentillesse , c'était perturbant et désagréable.

« menteuse » rétorqua Alistair.

« Tu sais j'ai une jolie vue d'ici » remarqua-t-il en plongeant son regard dans l'échancrure de la chemise de la jeune femme.

« Prévenez moi quand vous cesserez de vous comportez en idiot, je vais chercher les cachets »

« tu sais ces produits chimique ne résoudront pas tes problèmes de conscience. Rassures toi, l'important pour un sein c'est qu'il tienne dans la main de ton chéri. »

Elle rougit brusquement à cette assertion, bondit du canapé, lui lança

« Au lieu de commenter la taille de ma poitrine, vous feriez mieux de rassurer notre grand anxieux sur le sort de Louise, il est mort d'inquiétude en ressassant qu'elle n'est pas prête à rencontrer je ne sais qui » râla-t-elle en lui désignant le sus nommé.

« Loulou est en sécurité au sanctuaire, en plus Shun est avec elle » répondit-il.

« c'est bien la seule chose de rassurante dans toute cette histoire » conclu Angus.

Hôpital Saint Andrews Écosse 

Elle détestait l'odeur et la blancheur si particulière des hôpitaux. Elle entra dans la chambre de son ami. Chaque jour, elle lui apportait une nouvelle rose. Silencieusement afin de ne pas le réveiller, elle changea la fleur fanée du soliflore par une rose jaune aux pétales ourlés de rose. Elle venait le voir tous les jours depuis son ''accident ''. Aujourd'hui serait sa dernière visite. Elle se pencha, ses lèvres s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètre du front du bel endormi. Elle serra ses poings, se redressa.

« Cela vaut mieux » pensa-t-elle.

Elle caressa tendrement la joue de Maxence. Murmura :

« Te souviens tu de ce jour de printemps où nous nous sommes rencontrés? Tu étais venu voir sa seigneurie qui n'était pas encore arrivée. Les rosiers d'Angus était en pleine floraison, En l'attendant, nous prîmes le thé sous le grand chêne. Tu m'as regardé d'un air amusé et tu m'as dit :

_« Al et Jude se plaignent que tu connaissent seulement des chansons à boire »_

_« N'importe quoi, je peux en chanter de toute sorte » _

_« Même des chansons d'amour ?» _

_« c'est un défi? » _

_« C'est un défi » _

« Alors je t'ai chanté _An m'agapas__1__._ La chanson terminée , tu as sourit et tu as déclaré

_« Je suis vraiment privilégié car je suis le seul à avoir profiter de t'entendre chanter une chanson d'amour » _

Amusée, je t'avais alors demandé comment tu pouvait en être sur, j'aurais pu chanter n'importe quoi, mais toi tu m'as répondu

_« Je sais, je voudrais être le seul à bénéficier de ce privilège » _

« Aujourd'hui je te promets.... Mes chants d'amour te sont réservés à jamais. Je vais partir, j'ignore si je reviendrais. C'est pourquoi je te remercie. Avant de te rencontrer j'avais oublié combien ce monde pouvait être beau. Adieu mon ami, je te souhaite d'être heureux »

A l'extérieur du bâtiment, avant de mettre son casque , elle leva les yeux vers la fenêtre de la chambre de Max. Elle répéta pour elle même, ravalant ses larmes:

« Je te souhaite d'être heureux. Sincèrement »

Dans sa chambre, un malade s'éveilla d'un mauvais rêve qui n'en était pas un. Il en était conscient.

Lui, ne renoncerait pas. Jusqu'à présent il avait si bien caché sa véritable nature. Il avait réussit à duper Hermès lui même. Quant Alistair l'apprendrait, il tournera sûrement cela à la plaisanterie, quant à Aglaë. Après ce qu'elle avait fait, ils étaient liés pour de très très longues années. Sa décision était prise. Il était temps, sa vie d'humain ordinaire finissait aujourd'hui.

Au sanctuaire quelques jours plus tard 

Tout en buvant son café, Hyoga observait Shun. Son ami c'était métamorphosé en quelques années. Son androgénie adolescente s'était transformée en une masculinité douce et assurée. Il était toujours aussi chaleureux comme un soleil bienfaisant. Son sourire doux et charmeur devait faire des ravages .Pour en peu, il en serait jaloux.

Il s'interrogeait aussi sur les errements d'Andromède. Il voulait comprendre d'où venait cette distance infime entre eux. Était-ce parce que devenu adultes, leurs vies prenaient des chemins éloignées? Pourtant, il ne pouvait concevoir sa vie sans son soutien. Il fut surpris quand son ami caressa son œil invalide.

« Tu ne souffres pas trop? » lui demanda-t-il d'un air grave.

« Je ne suis pas en sucre »

Shun sourit , sa main effleura légèrement les cheveux, le cou du Cygne, prit la croix du sud dans la paume de sa main.

« Tu la porte toujours »

« Tu sais bien qu'elle m'ait infiniment précieuse. C'est le seul souvenir de mama »

Louise les observant à la dérobée, se sentit de trop. Elle s'éclipsa tout en pensant que le plus sentimental des deux n'était pas celui auquel on pensait en premier. Les choses étaient bien plus compliquées qu'elle ne le pensait, ça n'arrangeait pas ses affaires ça.

« Je m'en souviens. Ta mère était probablement chrétienne tout comme les moines de Froidement. »

Le chevalier du cygne fronça les sourcils, son regard se fit plus glacial.

« A ce propos, peux tu m'expliquer ce qui t'es passé par la tête, que signifiait cette lettre nous annonçant ta décision d'entrer dans les ordres? Je ne pouvais croire, que toi, tu puisse renier notre déesse aussi facilement »

« Je pourrais te l'expliquer mais je n'en ai aucune envie. Mes décisions ne te concernes en aucune manière Hyoga » répliqua Andromède, agacé .

« Shun je m'inquiète c'est tout » fit interloqué son interlocuteur.

Le jeune homme se pencha vers son ami

« Je ne renierai jamais Athéna. N'en doute pas une minute. Au final c'est une expérience bénéfique

puisque j'ai rencontré Hermès et ses compagnons »

Shun repassa son pouce sur la cicatrice de l'œil éborgné. Hyoga attrapa son poignet pour faire cesser cette caresse qui le troublait plus que nécessaire. Son corps se tendait, frémissait légèrement chaque fois que son ami le touchait. C'était incompréhensible.

« Crois tu sincèrement que nous pouvons leur faire confiance? » l'interrogea-t-il dubitatif.

« C'est un risque à prendre. Tiens, je ne ressens plus la présence de Loulou dans la maison, je dois lui parler » ils sortirent.

Shun marchait derrière Hyoga. En regardant son dos large et musclé, il se sentit profondément stupide. Son éloignement n'avait donc servit à rien, il avait tenter d'oublier ses sentiments pourtant. Il était vraiment pathétique. Le cygne était aussi perdu dans ses pensées. Shun c'était transformé tant physiquement que mentalement. Franchement, il ne savait pas si cela lui plaisait ou non. Pour le moment il était juste heureux de passer du temps en sa compagnie.

« Où est notre petite invitée ?» demanda-t-il

« Ne sois pas aussi méfiant, c'est encore une enfant »

Hyoga ne répliqua pas qu'au même âge Shun avait mené plusieurs combats meurtrier. Il lui fit une signe de la main pour le saluer et prit un chemin pour remonter au treizième temple.

Assise sur une le caisson de rangement d'une armure, Louise passait par télékinésie des outils à Kiki. Il finissait de réparer une armure. Les deux adolescents discutaient de leurs maîtres respectifs.

« Est-ce que tu me montreras lequel est ton maître? »

« Je t'expliquerai même qui est qui, si tu veux je te montrerai aussi mon endroit préféré, ici. Tu peux me passer le marteau? »

L'outil vola à travers les airs, pour atterrir en douceur dans la main du réparateur d'armure. Ils se sourirent.

« Je croyais que les réparations des armures se faisait à Jamir »

« Seulement les grosses réparations, puis je n'ai aucun goût pour la solitude »

« je comprends »

« j'ai finis, tu viens? »

De l'eau jusqu'au genoux , ils contemplaient les chevaliers d'or, Louise aima de suite le doux sourire ironique du maître de son nouvel ami même emprisonné. Elle songea aux siens la bas en Écosse, l'ambiance de la demeure de son maître lui manquait, ainsi que tous ses membres. Du haut de l'acropole, elle pouvait voir le néphos s'étalant sur la ville. Elle n'aimait pas cela tout comme elle détestait le sanctuaire. Kiki et Shun, et des apprenties avec qui elle c'était lié lui avait pourtant montré des endroits vraiment très beaux. La discipline austère du lieu lui déplaisait tout comme lui déplaisait la tristesse qui régnait en ces lieux. Tous ces hommes et ces femmes ne ressentaient-ils aucune joie à servir leur déesse? Comme les heureux compagnons d'Hermès qui aimaient à se trouver en sa compagnie, même cette bourrique d'Aglaë. Saori Athéna était plus distante, oh elle avait ressentit sa bonté mais elle ne comprenait pas la dévotion de ses plus proches chevaliers. Elle ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi les femmes chevaliers devaient porter un masque, c'était injuste , elle trouvait cela méprisant envers les guerrières. Elle était sans doute bizarre d'être aussi insensible à la beauté de ce pays,la seule chose qui lui plaisait c'était le bleu et le blanc qui s'épousaient si bien sous la luminosité. La nostalgie de son Écosse lui enserrait le cœur. Heureusement qu'il y avait Shun et Kiki et deux trois personnes du peuple du sanctuaire avec qui l'avait prise en amitié. Elle espérait que maître Angus mangea correctement.

« c'est drôle tous ces chats qui nous entourent » remarqua Kiki

« oh c'est une des rares choses que j'aime ici, ca ressemble à un royaume des chats. Mes animaux me manquent aussi » soupira-t-elle en s'en emparant d'un félin. Elle se demanda quand elle pourra rentrer à la maison. Pour lui remonter le moral, l'atlante l'emmena voir le jardin des plantes médicinale de Mu. C'était devenu son endroit préféré. Il évoqua tristement les jours heureux en compagnie de son maître, et toutes ses bêtises passées.

« Et toi, ton endroit préféré? » demanda-t-il à Louise.

« Y a plein de lieux que j'aime mais mes endroits préférés sur la terre ce sont les croisées des chemins »

« Hein? » puis il éclata de rire. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas rit comme cela?

« Je suis sérieuse »

« Les carrefours....Ahaha....Non, sérieusement, les carrefours sont tes endroits préférés? »

« J'ai rencontré grand frère à une carrefour, il m'a trouvé , m'a emmené vers maître Angus. C'est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée »

« Il t'as enlevé? Tes parents doivent te chercher » l'interrogea-t-il horrifié.

Elle secoua la tête, de droite à gauche.

« Je crois, non, je suis sur qu'ils étaient soulagés de me voir partir. Ils avaient peur de moi alors quand maître Angus leur à demander s'il voulaient abandonner leurs droits parentaux en sa faveur, ils n'ont pas hésité une seconde »

Ses yeux se brouillèrent, zut, pourquoi cela lui faisait toujours aussi souffrir? Elle avait une nouvelle famille, qui, elle, l'aimait. Mal à l'aise Kiki se força à faire le clown pour la faire sourire.

Andromède était préoccupé par l'état d'esprit de Loulou. Le sanctuaire ne lui convenait pas, transposée brusquement d'une chaleureuse atmosphère familiale en ces lieux austères, aux mœurs plus brutales et plus hum patriarcale influençait négativement le caractère de l'enfant. Sa rencontre avec Athéna était une demi échec ou une demi réussite. Il avait réprimé un sourire quand il avait comprit qu'aux yeux de l'adolescente Saori ne tenait pas la comparaison avec Alistair. Alors , il lui avait raconté toutes leurs aventures; la générosité et le courage sacrificiel de sa déesse.

« Mouais, je la trouve un peu molle pour une déesse de la guerre tu sais , parfois elle agit stupidement» avait-elle rétorqué.

Il prenait garde à préserver cette vie familiale qu'il avait gouté en Écosse dans la petite maison mise à sa disposition à sa demande. Louise n'aurait pas été à l'aise au treizième temple. Elle avait regardé Seya et Hyoga d'un air circonspect mais n'avait fait aucun commentaire, à son plus grand étonnement. Apparemment le Cygne la laissait perplexe.

Il la retrouva en compagnie de Kiki, il l'interpella.

« Loulou » Elle se leva , courut à sa rencontre.

Il caressa sa joue, fronça les sourcils constatant les yeux rouges de l'adolescente

« Tu as pleuré? »

« c'est rien, la maison me manque , j'espère que maître Angus mange correctement. Parfois il est tellement concentré sur une tâche qu'il oubli de se nourrir»

Il la souleva, la posa sur un muret.

« On va leur téléphoner comme ça tu sera rassurée, nous rentrerons bientôt. Au fait Je t'ai acheté des sandales »

« J'aime être pieds nus car j'aime sentir les vibrations de la terre »

Je ne voudrait pas que tu te blesses, et je ne veux pas qu'Angus me reproche de ne pas avoir prit assez soin de toi »

« D'accord »

Il les lui mit aux pieds et laça les lacets, la descendit du mur. Elle marcha un peu , déclara que c'était étrange de porter des chaussures. Le jeune homme, sourit, lui dit de s'approcher. Il refit la tresse défaite de Louise. La posa à nouveau sur le muret.

« Shun? »

« A propos,je... » commença le jeune homme embarrassé

Elle se pencha, mit ses mains sur ses épaules, lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« Contrairement à ce que pense ma famille je sais faire preuve de discrétion. »

« Merci »

Ils se sourirent.; complices.

« Mais laisse moi espèce de sale volatile, j'ai rien entendu par ta faute » râlait Kiki, tentant de chasser un corbeau blanc qui lui volait autour.

« Bran, c'est mon Bran , il tient quelque chose dans son bec» s'exclama Louise.

L'oiseau se posa sur son épaule droite, l'adolescente se saisit de la lettre qu'elle ouvrit, elle contenait un message pour elle et un pour Shun.

Au temple du bélier, l'armure du grand chien scintilla brièvement devant un Kiki perplexe.

« Ne me rejoins pas ma vieille amie car je ne suis plus digne de te porter. »

Comme si elle comprenait, le scintillement cessa. Elle attendrait le bon moment.

Debout, bottes en cuir dans l'eau, devant la « sculpture » une jeune femme brune s'interrogeait sur cet étrange agglomérat corporel. Collés les uns aux autres par affinités. Un léger rictus étira ses lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux, se concentra.

« Nous sommes un » résonnait l'écho lointain des voix.

Elle songea à une créature momifiée, vue dans le cabinet de curiosité d'Angus. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'une supercherie. Par une étrange association d'idée ces corps agglomérés la lui rappelait vaguement.

« Le roi des rats? Voilà une comparaison fort peu flatteuse pour nous » Retentit une voix dans son esprit.

« Ah, vous êtes Shion, le véritable grand pope »

« Je te félicite même après la mort de ton maître tu as accomplis la mission que j'avais confiée à Sabbas. Tu as fait ton devoir de chevalier aussi douloureux fut-il, tu me vois désolé des conséquences que cela a eu sur ta destinée »

«Je vous en prie grand pope cette hypocrisie de façade est inutile, j'ai effectuée cette mission en mémoire de mon maître non au noms du sanctuaire ni d'Athéna .Vu le résultat de cette mission je n'ai aucunement le droit d'en être fière»

« Dis moi, crois tu pouvoir taire ton ressentiment à l'égard de certains d'entre nous? »

« Nécessité fait loi, grand pope, nécessité fait loi »

« Entends tu l'écho de nos voix? Il ne sera plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Le temps presse, Andromède à agit selon le rituel afin de demander l'aide de ton nouveau seigneur qui a accepté. Autrement tu ne serait pas ici en éclaireur constater l'ampleur des dégâts. »

« Vous êtes perspicace grand pope »

« Un intrus! Un intrus a pénétré dans le sanctuaire » criaient les gardes

« Nous l'avons trouvé » hurlèrent d'autres en écho aux premiers.

Alertés par tout cette agitation, Marine et Cinna arrivèrent.

« Elle » s'étouffa presque d'indignation l'Ophiocus

« Toi » s'exclama l'Aigle incrédule

« Maudite sang mêlée , traîtresse » enragea Cinna se mettant en position d'attaque.

« Traîtresse? As tu la mémoire si courte, Cinna? Il y a seulement quelques années cet endroit était pourris jusque en son cœur. Tu m'appelle de la sorte alors que toi tu n'as eu aucune hésitation à te mettre au service d'Artémis? Au fond nous ne sommes pas si différentes »

« Ne m 'insulte pas! Athéna avait abdiquée en sa faveur » cracha l'autre jeune femme, qui sentit Marine la retenir par le bras.

Un nuage fugace de tristesse passa sur le visage de la femme brune.

« Hum;alors tu n'as jamais vraiment compris ce que cela signifiait d'être un chevalier de la déesse »

« Rolling défense »

Les chaînes d'Andromède encerclèrent l'intruse pour la protéger de la colère de Cinna, stoppée net dans son élan.

« Tu sais, bel ange, je suis tout à fait capable de me défendre » déclara-t-elle , en souriant affectueusement à Shun.

« Vous vous connaissez ? » demanda surprise l'Aigle.

Le chevalier de bronze rappela ses chaînes, hocha la tête, lui aussi heureux de retrouver une amie. Elle sortit de l'eau, s'approcha du jeune homme, lui tendit la mains sans que ce dernier réagisse.

« Shun? »

Elle recula d'un pas quand elle vit une lueur malicieuse s'allumer dans les yeux du jeune homme; qui rapidement l'attrapa par la taille. Surprise, elle perdit l'équilibre, l'entraînant dans sa chute. Assise en grenouille, elle n'eut pas le temps de souffler que deux petits bras blancs se suspendirent à son cou par derrière . Elle était bien prise au piège , entre Shun et Louise.

« Bonjour Aglaë! » la salua l'ado enthousiaste.

« Non mais c'est quoi ces manières ? » ronchonna-t-elle

« Sa seigneurie nous à prévenus , il nous a aussi prescrit de te dire bonjour ''câlinement comme j'en ai l'habitude, elle en aura besoin pour son moral.'' Je voulais te souhaiter la bienvenue au sanctuaire de la meilleure façon qui soit » lui expliqua Shun.

« Oralement aurait suffit » protesta-t-elle.

« Mais ça serait moins drôle » déclara Andromède, joueur.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, si Shun s'y mettait aussi. Il posa son front sur l'épaule de son amie murmurant :

« Je suis pathétique tu sais »

« Il c'est passé quelques choses ? » s'inquiéta -t-elle.

Quand elle aperçu deux nouveaux arrivant les observant d'un air indignés. Grâce à ce que lui avait confié Shun, elle les reconnut aussitôt.

« Shun, tu devrais me lâcher tes deux blondes nous observe » dit-elle, amusée par le visage contrarié du Cygne et par l'expression similaire qu'elle devinait sous le masque de June .

« Elle est toujours aussi barge» commenta Cinna .Sous son masque Marine souriait.

* * *

Je remercie les lecteurs de continuer à lire cette histoire, les rewieuveuses, les personnes qui la mette en favoris et en alerte. Réponse aux commentaires : History pour avoir la réponse il faut continuer à lire l'histoire mais c'est plutôt autre chose.

Le titre du chapitre n'a rien à voir avec la majorité de son contenu juste un paragraphe.

Bonne année 2010 à tous et à toutes.

1An m'agapas de Tania Tsaraklidou

MESSAGE

Petit message pour mes lecteurs et ceux ont mit mon histoire en alerte, je m'excuse auprès d'eux pour la "fausse alerte involontaire " de ma part car j'ai commis une fausse erreur de manipulation avec le chapitre 9 , qui arrivera bientôt promis. Les idées sont là, suffit plus que de les mettre sur le papier.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 Reconnaissance 

Athéna sentit un nouveau cosmos dans l'enceinte du sanctuaire pourtant il n'en exsudait aucune menace. Elle prit quelque instant pour l'examiner avec le sien mais l'autre se refusait à cet examen, la repoussait. Elle n'avait aucune prise sur la personne à qui il appartenait. Pourtant, la déesse était sure qu'il s'agissait d'un de ses chevaliers. Alors pourquoi ce dernier refusait-il de se soumettre à sa volonté ? Les repentis de son sanctuaire l'avait finalement reconnue comme leur déesse. Tous revenaient vers elle, tous sans exception, elle croyait en la force du pardon. Cela avait plutôt bien marché jusqu'au présent. Elle plissa les yeux, ni le cosmos ni les pensées de cette personne ne lui était ouvert. Chaque défection la faisait souffrir, c'était une plaie ouverte pour son cœur.

Elle soupira , nul n'était besoin d'insister, elle devait rencontrer ce chevalier pour comprendre pourquoi ce dernier repoussait l'affection de sa déesse. Déterminée, Saori prit son sceptre afin d'aller à la rencontre de cette personne.

Tous avait sentit le cosmos d'Athéna autour d'eux, il s'était attardé sur Aglaë complétement impassible à cet examen. Shun remarqua le changement de rythme de sa respiration , devenue plus lente, plus profonde. La jeune femme c'était fermée comme un huitre dés qu'elle avait perçue le cosmos de la déesse. Il n'avait pas été surpris quand Marine et Cinna l'aie reconnue. Aglaë connaissait bien trop de choses sur le sanctuaire mais il n'avait pas présentit qu'elle eut pu en faire partie autrefois. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu pousser son amie au côté d'Hermès? Elle avait évoqué les Érinyes, quel crime avait-elle bien pu commettre pour tomber sous leur joug ? Elle n'était pas le seul chevaliers d'Athéna à avoir du sang sur les mains.

Quand Athéna apparut , la jeune femme s'agenouilla, inclina la tête, la salua avec déférence, d'une voix neutre :

« Je salue le soleil qui est en vous Déesse Athéna, bienveillante protectrice de notre terre, je vous transmet les hommages et salutations de mon bien aimé seigneur et maître Hermès »

A ses côtés Marine lui expliqua d'une voix troublée :

« C'est le chevalier de la constellation du grand chien, Aglaë. Je n'en reviens pas de voir à quel point elle a changée » .

Si la formule « mon bien aimé seigneur et maître » la blessa, Saori n'en montra rien, son regard s'adoucit , elle répondit

« La messagère de mon frère est la bienvenue parmi nous. chevalier, ton retour est un baume au cœur de ta déesse, Ta fidèle amure t'attend depuis longtemps , je me réjouis de pouvoir bientôt te la rendre »

« N'y voyez nulle offense à votre encontre ma dame, je ne suis pas revenue pour me soumettre aux lois du sanctuaire ni pour reprendre mon armure , voilà bien longtemps que le chevalier que j'étais à cessé de vivre. Désormais je suis au service de sa seigneurie Hermès » affirma la jeune femme d'une voix ferme et assurée.

« Nul ne résiste à ton charme petit frère, pas même mes amazones qui sont les plus farouches des femme hein? » pensa Athéna. La déesse sentait un lien ténue, infime avec ce chevalier pas complétement perdu mais comme distordu. Elle se demanda à quoi c'était du, une conséquence du règne de Saga en tant que grand pope ou l'ascendant qu'exerçait Hermès sur elle? Il était sans doute trop tôt pour le moment , avec le temps elle arriverait peut être a renouer ce lien entre elles.

« Je comprends, Relève toi » ordonna-t-elle, c'est alors que leurs regards se croisèrent, Saori fut surprise par le visage balafrée et l'allure fière à moitié sauvage qui émanait de la femme brune. Indomptable fut le qualificatif qui vint à l'esprit de la déesse quand elle vit la détermination dans les yeux de la guerrière.

Aglaë fut tout aussi étonnée que Saori, elle l'avait vu en photo mais elle ne s'attendait pas à autant de douceur , de tolérance émaner de la Déesse. Elle était soulagée, son retour ne se passait pas trop mal cependant l'attitude d'Athéna la désappointait. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi elle ressentit une pointe de déception. A son grand étonnement elle constata qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour la déesse mais elle était habituée depuis longtemps à ce sentiment de vide. Les deux femmes silencieuses, immobiles se jaugeaient quand un toussotement les sortirent de leur contemplation. Une petite main saisit celle d'Aglaë , celle-ci se tourna vers l'adolescente :

« Loulou? »

« Comment tu te sens ? » lui demanda-t-elle inquiète.

« Je vais bien ne t'en fais pas. Et bien dis moi qu'elle surprise tu es bien coiffée et tu portes des chaussures comment ça ce fait? »

« Shun » lui répondit l'enfant.

La jeune femme regarda Andromède, sourit enfin en disant

« Bravo pour l'exploit aucun d'entre nous n'a jamais réussis à lui faire porter des sandales ou a débroussailler sa tignasse »

« C'est parce que vous avez pas la patience de Shun » rétorqua la gamine.

« Aglaë » murmura Shun interrogateur.

« Je suppose que je te dois quelques explications mais pas ici. Pas devant tout le monde , d'accord? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« Tu t'installes avec nous , dans notre maison? » lui demanda Louise, heureuse de retrouver un membre de sa famille. Son aînée, incrédule interrogea à son tour :

« votre maison? »

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu aie accepter de porter un de ces affreux masques, avec ton caractère » remarqua Louise

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment eu le choix, à sept ans on n'est pas maître de son destin. »

Shun et Loulou, attendaient la suite, Louise agrippa la jeune femme brune par la taille, soucieuse, demanda d'une petite voix

« Tu es à nous hein ?Tu vas pas nous laisser tomber, tu vas pas retourner vers elle? »

Aglaë s'étonna, la petite sorcière ne semblait pas vraiment apprécier Athéna. Elle caressa ses cheveux, lui répondit:

« C'est impossible,trop de choses se sont passées. je ne vous raconterais pas tout, mon récit vous semblera bien elliptique parfois , ce sera volontaire de ma part. Tout commença quand mes parents furent assassinés lorsque j'étais encore une enfant, non, à bien y réfléchir tout commença quand mes parents tombèrent amoureux l'un de l'autre . Leur amour était prohibé par la tribu à laquelle appartenait ma mère. Ses femmes se surnomment les filles d'Arès. Il s'agit d'une des nombreuses tribus d'amazones qui peuplent notre monde. Cette communauté des filles d'Arès est la plus fermée, la plus intransigeante quand à l'observance de ses lois , la plus hostile aux hommes et au monde patriarcale. Ce sont les descendantes de la reine Hippolyte, enfin, en partie celles qui ont réussis à s'échapper des geôles d' Héraclès. Les survivantes échappées se scindèrent en deux groupes, mais ce n'est pas là une histoire qui nous concerne. Seule nous intéresse les Filles D'Arès, une de leur prêtresse grecque Thalia et un sorcier breton nommé Cornélius » 1

« Tes parents avaient de très jolis noms » fit Louise.

Elle gardait peu de souvenir de son enfance auprès de ses parents, la seule chose dont elle était certaine c'est qu'elle avait été brièvement heureuse jusqu'au jour funeste où les sœurs de Thalia les retrouvèrent.

« Arrivées à un certains âge, les amazones quittent leur île afin de retrouver un reproducteur afin de contribuer à l'agrandissement de la communauté. La question de l'amour n'entre pas en question , elles recherchent juste un géniteur. Ce fut au tour de ma mère de venir sur le continent, là elle rencontra mon père. Le cœur de mère était probablement trop tendre et innocent car père la séduisit, elle tomba follement amoureuse de lui et lui d'elle. Seulement elle ne pouvait rester à ses côtés car elle appartenait aux filles d'Arès. Elle le quitta sans aucune explication, retourna sur son île auprès des siens. Fou de chagrin et de douleur, père se mit à sa recherche, la retrouva, ils n'y pouvaient rien,ils s'aimaient alors ils s'enfuirent, trouvèrent refuge en Bretagne jusqu'à' a ….. »

Elle s'interrompit, Shun mit sa main sur la sienne pour l'encourager.

Elle se souvint de la flaque rouge, à côté de sa mère étendue au sol, dans sa belle robe bleue ciel, des long cheveux de jais épars, elle se souvint avoir crier

« maman, maman, réveille toi »

elle se souvint de la grande femme,qui tira violemment sur son bras pour l'écarter de sa mère, de l'autre disant

« l'homme est mort aussi »

La blonde l'avait regardé avec dégout, elle se souvenait encore de la joie dans la voix de cette femme quand elle lui avait dit ;

« Arrête de pleurer, tes parents sont morts, c'est ce qui arrivent à celles qui trahissent nos lois. Le crime de ta mère est double en tant qu'amazone, traitresse envers ses sœurs et en tant que prêtresse qui a abandonné son devoir. Son châtiment est méritée. Maintenant c'est ton tour »

« Arrête, cette enfant peut nous servir » intervint une autre femme

«Comment? »

« Si c'était un mâle je t'aurais laisser le tuer sans aucune hésitation mais c'est une fille »

« Je ne te suis toujours pas »

« Nous devons envoyer une de nos enfants au sanctuaire bientôt, as tu envie qu'une d'entre nous soit sacrifiée pour cette déesse? »

« Mais c'est un gage de paix qui existe depuis longtemps »

« Quand je pense au sort de nos sœurs du sanctuaire mon cœur se serre, je suis triste qu'on puisse infligée une telle vie à une de nos parentes »

« La fille de notre reine va certainement être désignée »

« Ne trouves tu pas tout cela injuste , alors que si on envoie la fille de la traitresse là bas cela servira de leçon à toutes celles qui penseront trahir nos lois »

« Il te faudra convaincre notre reine »

« Elle adore sa fille, je n'aurais aucun mal »

Elles l'avaient emmené sur l'île, là, elles avait apprit que toutes les amazones n'étaient pas comme celles qui l'avaient ramené mais...

« Je comprends pas, ton père était un sorcier, c'était facile pour lui de vous cacher » fit Louise

« D'après Angus seul un proche a pu trahir mes parents » répondit son aînée.

A travers son chagrin, sa douleur et ses larmes, elle s'était débattue, avait mordu, griffé, mais rien n'y fit les filles d'Arès la tatouèrent , l'emmenèrent au sanctuaire. En offrande à la déesse.

Elle s'était enfuit, elle ne voulait pas ,elle, venir dans cette endroit. Papa et maman lui manquaient tellement, tellement. Elle haïssait ses femmes avec autant de force que son petit cœur d'enfant le lui permettait. Si seulement elle n'avait pas été aussi faible, si seulement, elle avait su comment faire pour les protéger. Alors peut-être qu'ils seraient encore vivants. Au pieds d'une statue d'Athéna, la tête dans les genoux , elle sanglotait quand elle entendit une voix de baryton chanter.

« Si tu aimes les aubaines, les problèmes, les échecs,

prends le risque et viens vite,

je t'invites,

je suis grec.

Je vais te tirer les cartes et dans ta vie je vois des voyages, des nuages avec moi... »2

Il s'arrêta de chanter.

Elle leva la tête, regarda le géant qui venait d'apparaître avec de grand yeux ronds.

« Hé dis moi tu serait pas la gamine que tout le monde recherche? »

Pas de réponse , elle avait à nouveau enfouit la tête dans ses genoux. Le géant c'était glisser à côté d'elle, avait prit une gorgée de sa bouteille, mit la mains sur ses cheveux.

«Raconte moi, pourquoi tu pleures? »

« J'veux pas devenir chevalier, »

Ils avaient commencer à discuter comme ça. Elle ne se souvenait seulement de quelques bribes de leur conversation

« Vous êtes qui vous d'abord ? Vous aussi vous êtes un chevalier ?»

« Eh oui, oh tu ne me crois pas ? »

« Ben vous ressemblez plus à un vieux brigand qu'à un chevalier »

« Un vieux brigand? »

Là il avait éclater d'un rire énorme, chaleureux et communicatif.

* * *

« Ben t'as pas beaucoup de conversation fillette »

« Si je deviens chevalier, je pourrais empêcher des trucs d'arriver? »

« Quels genre de truc? »

« Comme ces femmes qui sont venus tuer papa et maman? »

« ça aiderait »

Un autre moment de silence.

« Celui qui pourrait mieux t'en parler c'est le grand pope, je t'emmènes le voir ? »

Elle avait juste hoché la tête, Sabbas l'avait juché sur ses épaules.

« Dire que j'ai eu la bêtise d'y croire, parfois on a aucun emprise sur certains événements. La nuit est tombée on dirait bien. »

Elle vit la tristesse dans les yeux de Shun et de Louise. L'enfant bâilla,

« Il est temps d'aller au lit, jeune fille » déclara Aglaë.

« Mais je veux savoir la suite » protesta Louise à moitié endormie alors qu'elle la soulevait pour la mettre au lit.

« Tu sais Loulou, Aglaë nous a raconté des souvenirs douloureux pour elle, ça suffit pour ce soir »

La jeune femme, recouvrit la couverture sur le corps de Louise.

« Merci Shun »

« Mais moi aussi j'aimerai savoir comment tu t'es retrouvé au côté de sa seigneurie »

« C'est une autre histoire, pour faire court, Maître Sabbas est retourné au sanctuaire en m'interdisant d'y remettre les pieds. Il y a été assassiné, c'était peu de temps avant que vous ne vous rebelliez contre le sanctuaire »

« N'aurais tu pas pu devenir notre alliée ou revenir au sanctuaire après le retour d'Athéna ?»

« Il était déjà trop tard pour moi mon sort était scellé. Avant que nous nous quittions , ce cher vieux brigand m'a fait promettre d'accomplir une mission s'il ne revenait pas, ce que j'ai fait mais ça n'a pas été sans conséquences »

Son humeur s'assombrit, elle se tut.

« Je m'excuse si j'ai pu te paraître indiscret, je ne voulais pas remuer des souvenirs douloureux »

« Ce n'est rien bel ange, ça fait bien longtemps maintenant, j'ai appris à vivre avec. J'ai vécu en chien errant jusqu'à ce que sa seigneurie vienne me chercher »

Compatissant, le jeune homme serra la main d'Aglaë.

« Tu sais pour tes parents, tu n'es coupable de rien, tu n'étais qu'une enfant » voulut-il la consoler.

Elle réprima un bâillement, ce qui fit sourire Shun.

« Assez parlez de moi, et toi comment ça va? »

« Demain, si tu veux bien, tu tombes de sommeil, va te coucher toi aussi »

« A vos ordre M'sieur, mais tu n'y échapperas pas »

Il sourit. Il pensa que confier à quelqu'un lui ferait aussi du bien.

Ses plus fidèles compagnons , les cauchemars l'avaient réveillée. Elle se retrouva à nouveau devant les chevaliers d'or emprisonnés. Une voix comme une caresse lui parla , la voix d'un ami d'autrefois

« Je suis heureux, tu es vivante, tu es enfin rentrés à la maison »

une autre voix , tendrement moqueuse prit le relais

« Tu t'es enfin décidé à payer ta dette? »

« Toujours aussi gluès l'un à l'autre vous deux ? » répondit-elle.

Si seulement elle pouvait arracher son cœur de sa poitrine, les choses seraient plus aisées.

«Sempaï »

« Désolé de t'avoir réveillé Shun »

« Pas grave, j'ai l'habitude de me lever à l'aube »

Ils s'assirent, un peu en surplomb de la sculpture.

« Pourquoi te trouves tu pathétique? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Tu sais, je suis partit parce que je ne tenais plus. Je me suis tant battu pour qu'on reconnaisse que j'étais un homme digne de ce noms en dépit de mon physique androgyne. En majorité, je me fiche de ce que les gens pensent de moi, que je suis faible et pleurnicheur mais je ne veux pas perdre l'estime de mes amis les plus proches pour ce que je suis en réalité. J'ai peur qu'ils ne réagissent pas très bien s'ils découvraient mes préférences. Un chevalier d'Athéna ne peut pas être comme ça »

La jeune femme réprima un sourire, passa son bras autour des épaules de Shun.

« Shun, Shun. Tu n'es pas faible et être sensible n'est pas un crime que je sache. Dans ce lieu c'est plus fréquent que tu ne penses d'être comme toi. Vous avez des liens très forts pourquoi te rejetteraient-ils? J'espère qu'ils auront assez de jugeote pour voir que tu es toujours toi, je vois pas ce que ça devrait changer. Pourquoi crois tu que sa seigneurie ait choisit de te rencontrer parmi les chevaliers divins, hormis le fait que tu es vraiment mignon et que ton lien avec ton grand frère l'intriguait ? »

« J'en sais rien » fit-il rougissant

« Voyons, corrige moi si je me trompe mais malgré le fait que tu ais la violence en horreur, si parfois tu es las de tous ses combats incessants, tu es arrivé à la conclusion que si tu n'arrivai pas à faire changer ton adversaire d'avis, tu le combattrais jusqu'à la mort sans aucune haine car c'est nécessaire pour protéger ce monde? Tu es intelligent, réfléchis, tu cherches à comprendre avant de juger, tu as une grande capacité de compassion . A Elysion n'as tu pas comprit le premier ce qui se passait réellement avec la transformation de vos armures? Aucun autre que toi aurait pu faire le lien entre nous et le sanctuaire. Il faut aussi prendre en compte que tu es le plus pur chevaliers d'Athéna »

« Mais s'ils apprenaient que je préfère les hommes aux femmes, ils... . En plus on en a jamais vraiment parlé avec ni san…. »

« Il s'agit d'un homme en particulier non? Tu pensais t'éloigner pour l'oublier mais tu n'as fais que penser à lui, à l'idéaliser avec le temps pas vrai ? Dans un sens c'est bien que tu aie eu d'autres expériences comme ça tu as pu te rendre compte si c'était une obsession ou quelque chose de plus profond» le taquina Aglaë, ce qui le fit encore plus rougir. Il protesta

« Je l'ai pas idéaliser, il est vraiment, enfin, c'est lui quoi » Il soupira,

« Enfin, je devrais mettre une croix dessus vu que c'est sans espoir. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son amie, tenta d'étouffer son rire.

« Ma vie sentimentale est quand même moins compliquée que la tienne »

Voyant qu'elle ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait, il ajouta

« J'ai pas trois fiancés , moi »

« Ne crois pas tout ce que te racontes Alistair. S'il parle de mes fiancés comme tu dis , c'est parce que ça m'enquiquine et qu'il trouve ça drôle. Deux d'entre eux sont mes amis d'enfance, quant à Max... »

« je trouve très romantique que tu lui amènes une rose tous les jours » déclara Shun.

« Va pas t'imaginer des trucs, si j'allais le voir c'est parce que je suis en partie responsable de son hospitalisation . C'est fini, je ne peux pas le mêler à notre monde. Assez parlé de nos vies sentimentales déplorables, nous avons des choses à faire » déclara-t-elle en se levant.

« Je suis d'accord. Au fait Saori san aimerait rencontrer Hermès »

« Nous allons organiser cette rencontre en terrain neutre, ok? » Dit-elle.

Ils regardèrent la sculpture avec la même détermination dans le regard.

« Tu n'arrives pas à dissimuler ta présence aussi bien que tu le penses, petit oiseau. Maintenant que tu connais en partie la vérité sur ton ami, que vas tu faire? » pensa la jeune femme pour elle même.

Dissimulé derrière un rocher , Hyoga, serrait les poings, c'était donc pour cette raison que Shun était partit. Il se sentit vexé, n'avait -il pas toujours été là pour Shun quand Ikki n'était pas là ?

Il était son meilleur ami, il l'avait toujours accepté tel qu'il était. Il comprenait pourquoi il ne c'était pas confié à son frère vu le tempérament du phénix .Pourquoi, n'était-il pas venu lui confier ses tourments? Qui était cet homme qui lui volait son précieux ami?Une inexplicable vague de jalousie le submergea . Et qui diable étaient Alistair et Angus? Shun semblait les tenir en estime. Peut-être un peu plus? Il n'aimait pas ça.

Commentaires; 

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui prennent la peine de lire cette histoire, la mette en alerte ou dans leurs favoris. Maintenant je vais me casser la tête pour la rencontre ente Athéna et Hermès. Au départ je voulais la mettre en fin de chapitre mais je me suis ravisé. Ce sera pour la prochaine fois.

1Pour les amazones, je m'inspire de la mythologie mais aussi des vagues souvenirs de Wonder Woman, de Xena et de divers films d'amazones en héroïnes principales où non. Pour les origines d'Aglaë , je suis tombé sur le blog d'une chanteuse grecque installée en Bretagne, cette dernière expliquait qu 'elle trouvait que la Grèce et la Bretagne étaient comme les deux faces d'une même pièce. J'ai trouvé l'expression assez jolie et Aglaë se retrouve avec un père breton et une mère grecque.

2Je suis grecque de Mélina Mercouri


	10. Chapter 10

chapitre 10 papillons oniriques 

Rated T par précaution

_Écosse _

Angus, un verre de vin dans la main, fixait le tableau de son épouse et de son fils, plongé dans ses pensées.

_« Ma douce, ma tendre, ma fantasque Lisbeth,ma complice,mon partner in crime comme dise les anglais. Tu méritais tant l'amour que je te refusais. Je t'aimais mais pas de la façon dont tu aurais du l' être. Tu m'as offert ce merveilleux cadeau qu'était notre fils. Tu m'as tant donné. Que ne t'ai je rendu au centuple ton affection? Tu m'as protégé à ta façon. Moi, je n'ai pas vu grandir la menace, je n'ai pas sentis le venin du serpent que nous abritions. Mon Elizabétha , vous l'avez payer de vos vies, toi et notre Owen. Parfois, il me semble entendre vos rires, c'est impossible n'est-ce pas? Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu n'avais pas pris un amant. Après la naissance de notre fils, je t'en avais donné la permission, étant donné ce que je suis. Tu connaissais la vérité avant notre mariage pourtant le monstre que j'étais ne t'as pas rebuté. Quand nous nous sommes rencontré la première fois tu subissais les foudres de ton confesseur jusque parce que tu trouvais l'amitié de Patrocle et Achille suspecte. Assisse sur un coffre, tu brodais tout en écoutant le maître de ton frère, lire l'Illiade. Quand le lecteur arriva au chagrin d'Achille à la mort de son ami,tu murmura:_

_« On dirait qu'il pleure plus un amant qu'un simple ami. C'est beau dommage que ce soit si triste » Que n'avais tu pas déclenché là en prononçant cette phrase. _

_Nous nous sommes revus aux écuries, dans une situation plus que compromettante pour moi. Couché, dans la paille à coté de mon amant, nous étions nus, tous deux. La rougeur sur tes joues quand tu nous surprimes, montrait que tu avais compris que nous ne dormions pas en toute innocence, Des voix, des homme, se dirigeaient vers nous, conduit par ton confesseur, ce moine borné et stupide, criant à l'infamie,qu'il fallait éradiquer les gens de notre espèce. Ce que tu as fais, alors, ma Lisbeth, j'en reste estomaqué , plusieurs siècle après. Tu n'étais pas amoureuse de moi, alors pourquoi?Tu étais bien trop moderne pour l'époque ou nous sommes nés ma Lisbeth. Ton frère fit taire le moine criant au scandale en me faisant promettre de te rendre ton honneur en t'épousant. Alors que nous n'avions commis aucun pécher de chair, surtout toi, quelle idée a tu eu de te précipiter pour te coucher entre nous deux. Nous avons donc fait un mariage de convenance. Tu ne t'en ai jamais plainte, tu restes un merveilleux mystère pour moi, ma mie, la mère de mon enfant. Jamais je n'aurais cru possible un jour de prononcer ses mots, mon enfant, mon fils. Pourras tu me pardonner un jour de ne pas avoir réussis à vous protéger? Ma faute, c'est ma faute si vous avez été si sauvagement tués. J'ai tiré vengeance de vos assassins, pardonne moi ma faiblesse de ne pas avoir eu la véritable instigatrice de vos morts. Je l'aimais, pas comme toi, ni comme mon amant mais je l'aimais c'est pourquoi je ne comprendrais jamais son acharnement à éliminer toutes les personnes chères à mon cœur. Ma petite Louise est partie, tu sais. J'ai peur qu'elle ne soit pas prête à ce qui nous attends .Cette fois, ma Lisbeth , je l'empêcherais de nuire,je jure qu'elle n'aura pas ma petite Louise. _

Le tumulte de ses pensées se tut, la verre glissa de ses mains, la vin tachant le tapis blanc. Il s'était assoupis. Dans son sommeil, il lui sembla qu'une forme blanche lumineuse, se penchait sur lui, murmurant;

_« Tu devrais faire plus confiance à ta chère petite élève » _

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, les leva en direction du tableau, sourit tristement,s'adressa au portrait.

_« Pendant un bref instant j'ai cru que tu étais revenue ma mie » _

Sa décision était prise, il accompagnerait sa seigneurie en Grèce. Il demanderait au père Mathieu de venir garder le castel en son absence. Il se leva, prit le pull vert de Louise, q_u'est-ce que son élève_ _pouvait être désordonnée._ Il entra dans la chambre, posa l'habit sur le lit,regarda l'autel dédié à la déesse de l'enfant. Il manquait quelque chose, pourquoi Louise avait-elle besoin de son athamé?

_Grèce _

Le crépuscule indigo enveloppait doucement le sanctuaire tandis que la lumière lunaire dessinait des ombres blues aux alentours. Le garde, arrivé devant la maison occupée par Andromède et ses deux amies, pressa le pas. Il ne craignait pas l'aînée mais la plus petite, Déesse, la plus petite... Qu'on aille pas lui dire qu'un corbeau blanc, c'était normal, un groupe de chat l'entourait quasiment toujours , quand il avait voulu chasser un chien errant , il avait aussitôt reposé le pied au sol. Déesse, la gamine vous regardait droit dans les yeux, sans ciller, il en avait eu le vertige quand il avait croisé ses yeux noirs aux pupilles indiscernables. Il frissonna . Depuis le molosse lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil sans qu'elle ait besoin de lui parler. Une sorcière, une sorcière au sanctuaire, brrr. Comment Athéna pouvait-elle l'accepter? Ouf, il se retourna , il était passé, cette gosse lui foutait les jetons. Tiens il était curieux ce papillon de nuit.

Louise sentit un imperceptible mais tangible frôlement contre sa joue, elle ouvrit les yeux, un machaon noir, de la taille d'une paume de main d'homme,voletait au dessus de son visage. Doucement, elle éveilla son cosmos, l'éphémère ne fuyant pas, il se laissa enfermer dans une cage de cosmos. Elle se leva, l'observa, cherchant à comprendre sa nature. Il était beau, encore perfectible mais vraiment beau. Il ne devait pas être le seul de son espèce, commençons par voir les autres dormeurs de la maison songea-t-elle. Tout d'abords Aglaë dont elle partageait la chambre. Surtout, elle, en premier, revenir dans cet endroit devait remuer pas mal de mauvais souvenirs. Franchement, est-ce qu'on pouvait s'en faire de bons dans cet endroit? Rêver était tout à fait normal, mais ces rêves étaient factices, ils n'appartenaient pas aux dormeurs, ils étaient des pièges. Encore ,, c'était du travail d'amateur, elle, elle pouvait faire mieux. Elle posa sa main sur le front de l'ancienne amazone. Son sommeil était agité, elle émettait aussi des petits gémissements plaintifs, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle ne parvenait pas à se réveiller, piégée par le cauchemar. Le réalité du passé se confondait avec celle du songe.

_« Qu'est que tu regardes depuis tout à l'heure? » demanda Camus à Milo , le Scorpion ne répondit pas directement à son ami, il parla plutôt pour lui même._

_« Elle est idiote ou quoi? Si elle reste comme ça elle est bonne pour attraper une insolation » _

_« Tiens, elle ne devrait pas être à l'infirmerie avec Linus? » s' interrogea à son tour le Verseau._

_« Elle se tient devant la statue d'Athéna depuis deux heures, pourtant c'est pas son genre de prier, qu'est-ce qui se passe? C'est pas la première fois qu'elle tue quelqu'un » constata le grec._

_« Vous avez manqué un épisode, vous deux,ils ont rompus » les interrompit Aphrodite _

_« Je ne vois pas comment on peut rompre avec quelqu'un avec qui on est jamais sortit, et qui vous a sauver la mise » constata le français. _

_« C'est justement pour cette raison, vous ne vous sentiriez pas humiliés vous si une amazone sauvait votre peau ? » leur demanda le chevaliers des Poissons_

_« C'est improbable que nous nous trouvions dans cette situation, nous sommes des chevaliers d'or » continua le verseau. _

_Le Verseau et le Scorpion échangèrent un regard,_

_«L'abruti » firent-ils simultanément._

_Aphrodite plissa les yeux, suspicieusement _

_« Ces deux là... »_

_Il demanderait bien à Aglaë mais il n'était pas spécialement proche d'elle pour lui demander où en était la relation de ses deux pairs. Il était plus que probable qu'elle le renverrait à ses roses._

_Tous trois virent Sabbas s'approcher de son élève. _

_« Où vas tu? » demanda Milo à Camus qui partait_

_«Je retourne à mon temple, les mélodrames très peu pour moi » _

_« Ça va aller, maître Sabbas est là, je t'accompagne »_

_« Je vais faire un gâteau au chocolat, pourquoi tu n'irais pas l'inviter pour le thé ?» _

_« Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les mélodrames, mon Camus » pouffa Milo._

_« C'est juste une mesure préventive, je me méfie des sorcières dont le cœur est brisé , on ne sait jamais de quoi elles peuvent être capables » _

_« Pfft, c'est ça tu vas me faire croire que quelqu'un d'aussi rationnel que tu l'es crois au sorcière » _

_« C'est quoi ce sac? » demanda Milo à son amie. _

_« Mon sac de voyage, j'embarque sur le Neptune tout à l'heure, Maître Sabbas m'a ordonné de quitter le sanctuaire et de commencer des recherches » lui répondit-elle en posant machinalement son masque sur la table de la cuisine. _

_« Ahh! Je le savais que tu m'aimais... »_

_« Bien sur de la même façon que j'aime Camus comme si vous étiez mes frères, je te rappelles que quand nous étions enfants tu m'a approché parce que je parlais français et grec dans le seul but de pouvoir parler à ton chéri »_

_« Hééééééééééé, comme des frères?! T'es sur , je te plais même pas un petit peu?» se récria le Scorpion, vexé dans son orgueil de play boy. _

_« Milo, elle t'a déjà expliqué que nous n'étions ni toi ni moi son type d'homme, Aglaë remets ton masque une personne extrêmement curieuse à décider de s'incruster » _

_« Ne sommes nous pas beaux avec mon Camus? _

_« Si, si » répondit-elle en rigolant._

_« T'es difficile ou tu préfères les filles, si c'est ça je peux t'en présenter » _

_« ahahaha, non , je suis cent pour cent hétéro, c'est plus une question de caractère que de physique en fait »_

_« Aglaë as tu remis ton masque? » _

_Camus entra dans la pièce, la main sur les yeux d'Aphrodite qui protestait. _

_« Aucun importance qu'il voit mon visage où non, je ne le porte pas à l'extérieur du sanctuaire de toute façon. Je le porte quand je suis ici par respect pour les autres amazones; Le masque est un signe de renoncement à notre féminité mais mon visage lui même est devenu un signe de ce renoncement alors qu'un homme le voit ou non , en ce qui me concerne ce n'est pas un gage d'amour. »_

_« Tu en es sur? Je suis pas sur qu'Aphro le supportes, lui qui ne jure que par la beauté.Bon c'est pas comme si tu ne te foutais pas de la moitié des règles du sanctuaire après tout » interjeta Milo. _

_La jeune fille hocha la tête. Camus enleva sa main. _

_Intrigué par la conversation, le chevalier des poissons était impatient de revoir le visage de la poupée de porcelaine , qu'il avait aperçu une fois lorsqu'il était enfant. Il faillit s'étouffer d'horreur. _

_« Qu'est-ce que ...Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?Tu étais si mignonne quand tu étais petite » _

_Il la dévisageait, horrifié, comme s'il découvrait que l'on avait détruit son plus beau rosier._

_« Cette idiote c'est défigurée toutes seule comme une grande avec sa dague, volontairement » persifla sur un ton ironique Milo. _

_« Milo, toi et Camus m'avez déjà engueulé pour cette connerie , pour être plus exact tu m'a engueulé et Camus m'a fait la morale» _

_« C'est déjà bien que tu reconnaisses qu'il s'agisse d'une imbécillité de ta part » renchérit le Verseau._

_« Pour...Pourquoi...As tu fais une chose pareille ?» demanda stupéfait Aphrodite. _

_« En gage vis à vis des amazones du sanctuaire » _

_« J'avoue là je suis largué » _

_« Nous voyageons beaucoup avec maître Sabbas, si je portais constamment un masque cela serait fort peu pratique, enfin , bref, certaines amazones ont pris ombrage de cette ''trahison'' à leur égard, comme si je ne jouais pas le jeu en renonçant à ma féminité donc sur le moment comme j'étais énervée, je me suis balafré le visage pour leur prouver que j'étais des leurs. _

_« Elle est folle, complétement folle. T'es cinglée comment peux t'ont renoncer à sa beauté surtout une femme, je ne comprends pas. As tu pensé à consulter voir un chirurgien esthétique? » fit Aphrodite, blanc comme un linge. _

_« Pour quoi faire?Je suis une guerrière pas un top modèle se préparant à l'élection de miss monde, alors la beauté pour moi , c'est secondaire » voulut-elle le rassurer._

_« Mais quand même.. » répéta Aphrodite._

_L'incompréhension la plus totale se lisait sur le visage du jeune homme._

_Milo et Camus se regardèrent, _

_« Ces deux là sont complétement incompatibles » conclut le Verseau. _

_« Pour Linus? » demanda Camus. _

_« Il va bien, Mu s'est occupé de sa jambe, son amour propre guérira lui aussi. Je commence à avoir l'habitude de ce genre de réaction masculine, alors... » _

_« Comment peux tu réagir aussi calmement alors que la personne dont tu es amoureuse te rejettes? Tu ne peux pas renoncer aussi facilement alors qu'avant cette histoire lui aussi t'aimais!» s'exclama le Scorpion. _

_« Je suis d'accord avec Milo » rajouta le Poisson. _

_« De quoi est-ce qu'ils parlent tous les deux? » demanda-t-elle à Camus étonnée. _

_« Je leur ai déjà expliqué que vous étiez simplement amis mais ils ne veulent rien entendre » _

_« Ah, je vois, Cam a raison, Linus est juste un ami, nous ne sommes pas amoureux » _

_« Ben, t'es déprimée, non? Sinon tu ne resterai pas des heures à ruminer sous la statue d'Athéna » insista Milo._

_« Rien à voir, je me poses juste trop de questions Athéna est censée être réincarnée mais nous ne la voyons jamais, le grand pope est la seule personne autorisée à la voir, je ne ressens aucun lien particulier avec elle, alors que certains chevaliers ressentent sa présence. Je me demande qu'elle sorte de déesse elle est pour laisser de côté certains de ses serviteurs. C'est comme pour l'histoire des masques que nous, les femmes chevaliers, devons porter, c'est comme si nous n'avions pas la même valeur aux yeux de la déesse, pourtant chacune de ses réincarnation est féminine. Je me sens méprisée, enfin....C'est probablement mon sang d'amazone qui parle, bon sang , je hais toujours autant ses sales bonnes femmes. Ah. Désolé, je divague. » _

_Les trois hommes l'observaient, surpris par ses déclarations, elle continua sur sa lancée_

_« Pour finir, ma dernière discussion avec le vieux brigand me fait pressentir un grand malheur » _

_« C'est sans doute ce qu'on appelle l'intuition féminine » voulut plaisanter Milo. _

_« Non, c'est...c'est..Vous ne l'avez pas entendu, c'est comme s'il me demandait d'accomplir ses dernières volontés, comme s'il me faisait ses adieux. Je me demande ce que Gulapi a bien pu lui dire. » _

_Camus, fronça les sourcils devant Aphrodite, de plus en plus mal à l'aise, cela n'étant pas du à la seule balafre de leur amie. _

_« Tu te prends trop la tête, tu sais comment est ton maître, ne t'inquiètes pas, moi non plus je n'ai pas foi en Athéna mais j'accomplis quand même mon devoir. Tu as toujours voulu protéger ce qui t'étais cher, non? Que tu crois en la déesse ou non n'a aucune importance cela n''empêches rien » déclara-t-il. _

_« Milo, pourquoi n'accompagnes tu pas Aglaë au port, Andréas va bientôt appareiller » fit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre à gousset. _

_« Tu ne viens pas avec nous? » demanda le Scorpion. _

_« Non, je dois avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Aphrodite » _

_Il valait mieux qu'elle quitte le sanctuaire le plus rapidement possible pensa-t-il. _

_Sur le quai,Sabbas fit ses dernières recommandations à son élève. Elle s'apprêta à monter sur le pont du navire, s'arrêta soudainement, se précipita vers son maître qu'elle enlaça. _

_« Qu'est-ce qui te prends fillette?Allons, allons un peu de tenue voyons » fit-il bougon mais heureux._

_« Merci pour tout maître » _

_« Oh j'ai droit à maître aujourd'hui? il va pleuvoir des grenouilles » fit-il en rigolant. _

_Puis.... la mort du vieux brigand.... l'ile...Son tombeau ….la rencontre funeste... les trois filles de la nuit... l'odeur de putréfaction permanente qui la prenait à la gorge …. le réveil, le souvenir d'une étreinte chaleureuse. A ses pieds, des mèches de cheveux, son reflet dans le miroir commençait à se déformer, pourquoi était-elle en nuisette grise? Qui? Elle vacilla,, quelqu'un la rattrapa. La rêveuse pouvait se voir, impuissante, ressentant des émotions similaires à son double dans le songe. Hermès la portait dans ses bras, elle reconnu l'endroit, la salle qui servait de lieu de purification du castel d'Angus. L'endroit ressemblait à des thermes sans en être vraiment. Le bassin en pierre jaune de forme octogonale, remplie d'eau fraiche, des fleurs et des plantes flottant à sa surface, un homme versait le contenu d'une fiole dans le bain de purification._

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est maître? » une voix d'enfant_

_« De l'eau bénite, elle est resté longtemps au contact de ses créatures infernales » répondit l'homme._

_«Cette voix. Je la connais » pensa-t-elle, dans son état cotonneux, elle se sentit en sécurité depuis bien longtemps._

_« Tout est prêt? » demanda l'inconnu. _

_« Oui » _

_La tenant toujours dans ses bras, il descendit les marches pour entrer dans l'eau, elle pouvait sentir les ondulations fraiches du liquide sur son corps, le parfum suave des plantes, pourquoi son corps la brulait-il?Elle entendait la voix de celui qui était venu la soustraire à ces bourreaux, lui dire que tout allait bien, qu'elle se trouvait en lieux sur. Il ne la supportait plus que d'un bras à présent, arrosant son visage d'eau purificatrice. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent , elle vit un jeune homme à la peau pâle, dont les cheveux de feu tombaient sur les épaules, aux yeux brillants qui lui souriaient._

_« Qui êtes vous? » demanda-t-elle. _

_Tout tournait autour d'elle, c'était si douloureux. Tout à coup, le sourire chaleureux se transforma en un rictus sadique, la main qui caressait sa chevelure, appuya brutalement sur son visage, poussant sa tête sous l'eau. Elle suffoqua, voulut se débattre mais n'y arriva pas._

_« Seigneur....Je vous en prie...Pas vous...Pas vous …. » _

Louise tira la langue, son cosmos ondulant autour de sa main, elle ne devait pas réveiller la dormeuse si elle voulait capturer la créature responsable de ce cauchemar. Aglaë n'arrivait pas à se libérer de la sensation de noyade permanente, elle faisait de courte apné , luttant inconsciemment pour retrouver sa respiration. La petite sorcière se tendit un peu plus, une marque noire apparue sur le front de la jeune femme, un papillon noir, plus petit que le précédent sortit, Louise l'envoya rejoindre le premier dans sa cage. Elle passa sa main sur son front en sueur, posa un baiser sur celui de son aînée en lui disant

« Que ton sommeil soit réparateur maintenant. Franchement tu as vraiment la rancune tenace, va falloir s'en occuper aussi »

La respiration de la jeune femme redevint régulière. Rassurée Loulou, pensa :

«Ils ne sont pas les seuls, je dois aussi m'occuper de Shun et des autres mais les capturer un par un me prendra trop de temps. Il faut que je prépare le cercle rituel pour me protéger pendant que je m'en occuperais .Normalement je dois trouver tout ce dont j'ai besoin ici sauf.... »

Elle fit venir son athamé à elle.

Au milieu du cercle, Louise , commença sa chasse aux papillons nocturnes, son cosmos de déploya en spirales pour former un attrape rêve spirituel. Elle devait visiter les songes de chacun si elle voulait débusquer les créatures oniriques aériennes.

« Shun, Le cygne? Athéna. Seya ? Humm»

Elle commença à chantonner son incantation, pour faire venir les éphémères dans son piège.

_Il jouait à chat dans la cour de l'orphelinat avec une petite fille brune, aux yeux roses. C'était son tour d'être le chat, la fillette ne se laissa pas attraper, elle courut, courut pour entrer dans un souterrain, il hésita. Il ne voulait pas que ni san le cherche, il n'avait pas peur du goulot sombre de __la grotte, si une fille pouvait le faire, lui aussi. Il entra dans la pénombre, il frissonna, il faisait frais ici. Il appela_

_« Pandore, où est tu? Attends moi » _

_Il entendit un rire , il avança encore un peu plus, Pandore était là, elle l'attendait prés d'un trône._

_« Viens, Shun, si on changeait de jeu, regarde on dirait un trône, si on jouait au roi ? » _

_« Je ne sais pas Pandore chan, Ni san va s'inquiéter, on ferait mieux de rentrer. » _

_« Oh, t'es pas drôle; viens » _

_Elle l'attrapa par le poignet, le fit asseoir sur le siège, s'agenouilla devant lui, déclara:_

_« Je suis votre humble servante, mon seigneur » _

« Non » gémit Shun dans son sommeil, il se tourna puis se retourna dans son lit, il voulait se réveiller mais ne le pouvait pas, le songe continua.

_« Ou était ni san? Où était qui? Il avait sa sœur Pandore à ses côtés. Ikki. Il est toujours venu, c'est lui son frère, un susurrement lui souffla :_

_« oui, il te reviens c'est certains, mais pourquoi ne reste-t-il pas avec toi? Il arrive et part comme cela lui chante, te laissant seul avec ta solitude. Sans s'inquiéter du soucis qu'il te cause »_

_« Non, non, Ni san n'est pas comme ça, tu te trompes » _

_« A ses yeux tu n'es qu'un enfant faible et capricieux, tu es son fardeau mais ta sœur et moi même sommes là pour prendre soin de toi, Shun kun» _

_« Ce n'est pas vrai, tu mens je n'ai pas de sœur, je sais qui tu es, tu es un résidu de ma possession , rien de plus » _

_« Oublies le , Shun, nous sommes là pour toi maintenant, nous t'avons retrouvé »_

_« Ni san sait que j'attends son retour » protesta Andromède._

_« Tu n'as plus besoin de lui, nous sommes là , tu te sentais si seul que tu t'es inventé un frère aîné »_

_Des souvenirs flous apparaissaient de lui en compagnie des autres orphelins mais Ikki n'était pas là._

_« Est-ce vrai?Non, cela ne se pouvait. Ikki. Qui? Ni san? Une invention de son esprit? » _

_« Tu n'est plus seul, soustrais toi à ce devoir sanglant qui t'accables, repose ton âme endolorie par ses morts que tu a causées sans les souhaiter. Abdique ton âme en faveur de la mienne »_

_Ils les voyaient arrivés par cohortes entières, à la suite les uns des autres, blafards, les yeux vides,geignants, des corps décomposés jetés en un vulgaires tas à ses pieds, exhalaient des odeurs putrides. Il vit ses mains couvertes de sang,un papillon noir posé sur sa celle de gauche. ils mouraient par sa faute, il ne le voulait pas, il se voyait agir comme un pantin , ce n'était pas lui. Il avait envie de vomir. Il enrageait de se sentir aussi impuissant. Quand il entendit chantonner, une chanson?Non, plutôt une litanie, il l'écouta attentivement. L'éphémère s'envola. _

_« Shun , pourquoi?Mama, pourquoi ne m'a t-il pas confié son secret? »_

_Il déposa les roses sur la glace, là où sa mère reposait dans les profondeurs abyssales de l'océan. Sa beauté et sa jeunesse préservées à jamais. Il voulut la voir une dernière fois, avant de partir au combat. il nageait,difficilement. Il atteignit le navire, il voulut crier devant le spectacle ,, aucun bruit ne sortit de sa bouche. La jeune femme blonde était assise sur son lit mortuaire couvert d'algues, sur lequel courraient des araignées noires, elle en tenait une dans la paume de sa main, sourit à son enfant._

_« Viens , mon petit, poses ta tête sur mes genoux comme tu le faisais avant lorsque nous étions encore ensemble » _

_Une force irrésistible le poussa vers la femme bien qu'au fond de lui même il sache que ce n'était pas elle. Il s'agenouilla, posa sa tête sur ses genoux, elle caressa ses cheveux, murmurant_

_« Confies moi tes peines , mon enfant, c'est ce jeune homme ? » lui demanda-t-elle en désignant un coin de la pièce où se déployait une énorme toile d'araignée, laquelle retenait Andromède prisonnier._

_Il dégluti, normalement, il aurait du secourir son ami endormi, le plus vite possible mais là....Il était comme hypnotisé par la vue du corps à la blancheur diaphane dénudé, sans défense. Un papillon posé sur son épaule. Que diable faisait Ikki? _

_« Il ne viendra pas....Regarde c'est ce que maman peut t'obtenir chéri » gloussa-t-elle. _

_« Non, mama tu es bonne et généreuse, tu n'es pas une personne malveillante. Shun » _

_« Si tu ne te dépêches pas il s'éloignera de toi à jamais, vois, on viens le chercher » _

_Deux ombres, sans visages, enlacèrent le corps de son ami,le caressant, l'embrassant...Il ne pouvait pas le permettre, il devait délivrer Shun de cette toile,l'arracher à ses mains qui souillaient son corps si parfait. Un mur invisible l'empêchait de le rejoindre, il s'acharna à le détruire avec ses poings mais le mur semblait indestructible, à son grand désespoir. C'est alors qu'il entendit un chant. Le papillon n'était plus là. _

_« Saori san! Saori san! Athéna! » il hurlait le noms de sa déesse sans qu'elle lui réponde. Il était perdu , ses frères d'armes, morts au combat , ne se relevaient pas, elle lui avait sourit, s'était détourné du dernier survivant des guerres qu'il était._

_« Ne m'abandonnes pas Saori, je t'en supplies à genoux, ne m'abandonnes pas sinon à quoi aura servi tout ces combats? » _

_« A protéger la terre et son humanité Seya. Tu n'es pas seul Seya, tu as encore ta sœur, ton maître, deux femmes qui sont amoureuse de toi. Construis ta vie, je te rends ta liberté chevalier. Mon rôle s'achève en ce monde. Merci pour tout mon ami » _

_Non, non, elle ne pouvait pas le remercier de façon aussi froide, aussi informelle. Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Elle s'éloignait de lui, lui tournant le dos, il lui courait après, tendait la main,croyait la toucher mais échouait à chaque fois. Un papillon voletant de ci de là semblait le narguer. _

_« Saori san ! » _

_Il tomba à terre à genoux, pleurant de rage quand il entendit une étrange litanie. L'éphémère s'évapora. . _

_Elle observa la Terre du haut de l'Olympe,des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, elle entendait les cris des humains, elle ressentait leurs douleurs. Elle aurait voulu les aider mais on le tribunal des dieux le lui avait interdit. Les Dieux avait décidé la destruction de l'humanité. Elle se désespérait car elle avait échoué. Elle avait vu ses chevaliers s'entredéchirer, mourir les uns après les autres, sourds à ses appels. Ils ne croyaient plus suffisamment en elle et cela l'affaiblissait. Sur le balcon, elle entendait la fête organisée par les Olympiens. Ils se délectaient des souffrances humaines,où était passé Hermès lui qui ne laissait pas une occasion de fêter le moindre événement ? Elle descendit les marches célestes menant de l'Olympe à la Terre. Elle accompagnerait les humains qu'elle aimait tant jusqu'à ce que le dernier d'entre eux expire. Avant cela, elle n'avait jamais pensé se rebeller mais père avait disparu.. A présent, elle marchait, seule, dans un monde dévasté. Elle avançait à travers un dessert, au milieu d'habitations détruites, Incendies, Inondations, Ouragans, Épidémies , Guerres provoqués par les Dieux avaient anéantis l'Humanité. Elle ne ressentait aucune présence, ni humaine, ni divine. Auparavant, elle avait était entourée mais solitaire, maintenant, elle l'était complétement. Aucun n'êtres vivants ne croisait son chemin sauf quelques noirs éphémères,elle tomba, éclatant en sanglot, elle ne pouvait se pardonner son échec._

_« Père, Pardonnez moi, j'ai échoué alors que vous m'aviez confié la mission de protéger ce monde »_

_« Ikki,Hyoga, Shun, Shiryu, Seya,mes fidèles chevaliers pardonnez moi, vous êtes morts pour moi alors que j'ai été incapable de remplir mon devoir » _

_A travers son désespoir, elle entendit le vent lui emmener un chant. Tout n'était pas perdu après tout, elle devait trouver l'origine de ce chant. Les papillons s'envolèrent pour disparaitre à l'horizon. _

Adossée à la chambranle de la porte Aglaë, dubitative, observait Louise. Pourquoi n'invoquait-elle pas sa Déesse, dans son incantation? A moins que, impossible, elle devait se faire des idées. Shun aussi réveillé, se tenait au côté de la jeune femme. Elle le retint, il ne fallait pas déranger l'enfant.

Ils virent des papillons arrivés, se prendre dans le filet cosmogonique tendu par la petite sorcière, elle les absorba dans son cosmos.

« Aglaë, on ne distingue plus le blanc de ses yeux, pourquoi? » s'inquiéta Andromède.

« Elle est concentrée et en colère, je me demande pourquoi elle ne les a pas détruis, je sais qu'elle est une adepte du recyclage mais ça c'est étrange. »

« Il en reste un » remarqua Shun.

Louise acheva son incantation, elle savait qui les avait envoyés, autant prévenir l'envoyeur qu'il avait été démasqué avec une petite prime en plus. La cage s'ouvrit, le premier papillon vint à elle. Elle ferma ses yeux, forma une coupelle de ses mains, le transforma , en lui ordonnant

« Soit mon messager pour Médéa »

Shun et Aglaë furent surpris quand elle ouvrit des yeux chargés d'une haine intense. Ils en restèrent cois tant c'était inhabituel pour l'adolescente.

«On dirait une déclaration de guerre » constata Andromède.

« C'en est une, Louise, qui est Médéa? »

« Une sale garce qi n'aurait jamais du prendre ce noms» répondit la petite sorcière, qui s'évanouit.

Visiter les psychés à la recherche des papillons oniriques l'avait épuisée.

Hyoga se redressa dans son lit, les joues rouges, il porta sa main à sa bouche, il avait rêver de Shun. Déesse, il n'oserait plus le regarder en face. C' était... gênant.

Dans la matinée, il apprit qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir cauchemardé. Il rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux quand il apprit que la gamine avait visité tous les songes des papillons oniriques. Une lueur de curiosité s'alluma dans les yeux d'Aglaë à sa réaction, elle demanda à Louise :

« Je me demande ce que tu as pu voir pour qu'il réagisse de cette manière »

Loulou , les pommettes rosissantes, bredouilla,

« ...Sorte ...rêve...plus où moins....euh...vaguement..._.__érotique._.. »

« Je ne pense pas que te laisser farfouiller dans les subconscients des adultes soit une bonne chose pour ton propre bien. Il est loin de sa fiancée alors ses hormones doivent le travailler. »

« Aglaë...euh.....Drôle d'hormones alors... »

« Mmmm? »

L'enfant se dressa sur ses pieds, murmura à l'oreille de son aînée, qui en laissa tomber sa tartine dans son café.

« On ne devrait pas autoriser cette gamine à se balader dans nos esprits. Vraiment » pensa-t-elle.

Athènes, centre ville.

Le jeune homme descendit de son roadster Morgan bordeaux, s'appuya contre sa porte, regarda sa montre. Le deehoord bondit hors du véhicule se précipitant vers Louise puis vers Aglaë L'animal, posa ses pattes sur ses épaules,

« Qu'est-que cette pauvre bête fait ici? Je suis pas sur que le climat grec lui soit favorable, elle meurt de soif aussi » demanda-t-elle. Derrière elle se tenait Saori, pressant son sac de ses deux mains. Normalement, elle aurait du être furieuse après lui pour le tour qu'il lui avait joué, elle s'avança, leva la mains....

« Où étais tu passé? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? Je n'avais jamais vu une telle expression de tristesse sur ton visage » l'interrogea-t-elle gentiment, en caressant sa joue.

Commentaire :

Je m'excuse pour cette mise à jour tardive mais écrire ce chapitre ma pris plus de tant que je ne pensais. Je remercie toute les personnes qui portent de l'intérêt à cette histoire. J'espère que les nombreux passages en italiques ne sont pas trop pénibles à lire.


End file.
